BIG YYH BROTHER
by Akabane Kurodo
Summary: (YAOI) Alguna vez se han imaginado a todos los personajes de YYH dentro de Big Brother?...esto lo hace realidad...entrar y salir de la casa, usted debe decidirlo!
1. La histeria de Big Brother

BIG YYH BROTHER  
  
Pairing: Diversas!! las que usted determine (y obviamente HieixKurama)  
  
Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi  
  
Feedback: Yo espero  
  
Disclaimers: No poseo a los chicos de YYH asi que no me demanda, yo no lucro con ellos  
  
Warnings: Yo le advierto que esta creación es la más estúpida que yo he hecho alguna vez...solo la advertencia a...usted podrá verlo por si mismo ¬¬U Humor, SAP, parodia, etc.   
  
Notes: No tengo!!! eso es tan...tonto!! =_= pero...divertido ^__^  
  
' ……' pensamientos  
  
"……" diálogo  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Se trataba de una mañana normal…en el mundo ningen…los cálidos rayos hacían gala sobre la fresca hierva recientemente bañada por el rocío nocturno, las pequeñas gotas de agua aún se resbalaban con delicadeza por los tallos y las figuras verdes, los olores de tierra mojada llegaban al olfato y las flores embriagantes en los sentidos de la más pura e infinita creación que gozaron…ese, era un día bueno.   
  
"Fue una estupenda idea que viniésemos al parque a tomar el desayuno con todos, no lo crees así Hiei?" y la encantador voz que hizo gala entonces fue la del singular muchacho, de buena estatura, figura delgada y cabello rojo con la intensidad de la más hermosa rosa, aquellos ojos verdes únicos se veían bastante alegres por el acontecimiento, que mejor que pasarla con sus queridos amigos.  
  
"Hn" la habitual característica del chico mitad koorime mitad demonio de fuego, que se giraba lejos bastante fastidiado por la sola palabra de 'amigos' 'ningen' o lo que tuviese que ver con ello "Esto es estúpido, no se como fue que acepté venir a tu nickpi" afirmó, señudo, con los brazos cruzados y el enfado a flor de piel  
  
"Hiei…se dice pic nic" el corrigió, con una sonrisa afectada, el koorime era nada conocedor de lo que se refería a ningenkai   
  
"Si tu cosa de cerdo o lo que sea!" bufó, maldiciendo su impotencia para no haberse negado a la petición de semejante zorro estúpido, pero aunque él intentó…no pudo…  
  
"Vamos Hiei no te amargues!! Kurama solo quiere lo mejor para ti" la voz alivianada no podía ser de otra persona más que del singular muchacho dueño del reigun que reía alegremente fastidiando al koorime, sin lugar a dudas ese era Yusuke Urameshi  
  
"Deja al enano, es un amargado, enano y amargado hahahaha" la sonrisa burlona definitivamente debía ser de aquel que molestaría tantas veces al pequeño koorime, era definitivamente Kazuma Kuwabara que recibió de respuesta un estruendoso golpe que lo hizo estrellarse con el suelo.  
  
"Oh Kazuma-san" las pequeñas manos que fueron hasta los labios y los ojos grandes rojizos, la preocupación aparente en el tono de voz no podía ser de otra que no fuera Yukina, la doncella de hielo.   
  
"Eres un idiota Kazuma, deberías dejar de molestar y hacer algo bien" oh si, la fría voz femenina era solo digna de Shizuru, la fumadora convulsiva hermana de Kuwabara, aparentemente mortal pero definitivamente una persona preocupada por su hermano, lo quería, aunque fuera un completo idiota a veces.  
  
"Oigan chicos chicos ya calmense no? Este…porque no comemos?!" ah si!!! Como olvidar esa voz tan característica y las señas de calmar las situaciones desagradables? No podía ser otra persona mas que la 'dulce' Botán, que aún intentaba calmar humos entre su hermana y Kuwabara, entre Yusuke y los demás  
  
"Ya déjalos Botan, si se matan será cosa suya no?" usted puede considerar no tan distinguible pero si lo analizan bien…ese comentario solo podía ser elaborado por el joven dios del chupón, mas si usted ha estado atento escuchando como lo mastica por cada palabra, Koenma se mostraba totalmente despreocupado por la situación  
  
"Él tiene razón Botan, deja que el idiota de Yusuke ponga en su lugar al idiota de Kuwabara" aunque aquí si cabría la duda, normalmente esos comentarios no vendrían a menos que…tomara usted en cuenta que recientemente estaban ligeramente enfadados a la histeria, Keiko Shimura no era una persona que desear si se encontraba enfadada.   
  
Y entre tanta 'felicidad' sucedió lo inesperado…en un segundo todo el ambiente que les rodeaba cambió drásticamente, el sol se ocultó, las nubes comenzaron a aparecer cubriendo y oscureciendo el cielo, la lluvia amenazaba con caer, el aire se mostró frio y la piedad no era cosa del clima ese día.   
  
"Qué esta pasando?!!!" y más rápido de lo que alguno pudiese contestar siquiera, todos habían caído en una especie de agujero que los arrastró lejos…a donde?...pronto lo sabrían.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
El redoble y la música empalagosa que todos conocen y que realmente hace demasiada mella para el desagrado de algunos y la incertidumbre de otros, es tan común que la gente juzgue programas como BIG BROTHER en la TV y que muchos incluso pierdan tiempo preguntándose que pasa en la casa. Bien, para honrar esa memoria de quienes les es agradable y quienes les es desagradable la totalidad no importa, o si?   
  
Las luces parpadean cuando la música embotada comienza a sonar dentro del auditorio, los aplausos no se hacen esperar del público que acompaña, obviamente, de las personas que gustan de programas de este estilo, y ni siquiera estamos despreciando a los que no, o a los que si. Al abrirse el telón quien hace gala de presencia es el presentado, de cabello a los hombros liso en un azabache cenizo ligeramente despeinado, sostenido en una coletilla que deja un poco de cabello suelto al frente, sus afilados ojos violáceos con intensidad y el color de su cabello contrastando con su blanca piel, aquella sonrisa tan llena de misterio que le caracterizaría y el modo tan formal de vestir con corbata y traje, toma el micrófono entre sus manos y el programa da comienzo.  
  
"Bienvenidos señoras y señores, jóvenes y jovencitas, damas y caballeros, niños y niñas – si es que las hay – y si me ha faltado alguien saludo también a las mascotas que estan pendientes del programa, hola buenos perros y gatos, etc" Akabane guiña un ojo animosamente y se pone de pie detrás de su estrado "Estamos aquí en una emisión más de su programa amarillista y totalmente fingido – ha! Si digera eso seguro el productor me corre – de Big Brother, pero como ustedes saben este programa, tan ANIMADO de la TV cambia un poco su nombre de acuerdo a los protagonistas que tengamos dentro!! Con o sin su consentimiento ya saben" los aplausos continúan fervientemente mientras Akabane continúa su presentación "Y que mejor para presentar esta ocasión que yo, su anfitrión favorito, que estará describiéndoles las escenas, los contratiempos, los concursos, comentarios y bueno ya saben como es toda esta mecánica Y!!! si no lo saben pueden escribir un mensaje en el panel de reviews que seguramente ven en su pantalla" Toma un poco de agua, hablar tanto cuesta, vdd? "Así que sin más por agregar en este memorable día – que no se que tenga de memorable, quiza otro programa más – me alegro en comunicarles que…ya están dentro de la casa, algunos de los personajes de Yuyu Hakusho más conocidos, así que recuerden eso de 'tu voto vale' y eso que no estamos en temporada electoral, los politicos son cuento viejo y bastante malo…así que nosotros decidimos no hacerlo esta vez con Fidel Castro y Bush, porque ellos realmente en la casa harían un desastre, aunque Bin Laden habría aceptado gustoso…en fin, eso es otro cuento"   
  
El público esta callado y a la expectativa, alguno que otro ha caído meramente dormido porque…bien, es tan obvio, alguno que otro esta cansado del discurso, no interesado o ha tenido una noche difícil en vela, como el caballero de la esquina de la cual su esposa no le dejo entrar en la habitación y tubo que quedarse la noche entera velando en los escalones del apartamento. Pero ese es otro cuento. Akabane se paseó entre la multitud tomando su micrófono.  
  
"Pero hoy…hoy mis estimados amigos y colegas, televidentes y público en general…presentamos una única edición de nuestro programa…con personas muy especiales" Un letrero de 'aplausos' indicó que todos debían aplaudir y mostrarse entusiastas, así lo hicieron. "Tenemos en pantalla la casa…si, la casa…si, esa casa, si la que estan viendo por TV, si, la del portón grande y pintada de azul…si, esa…la casa…esa casa…no, no es la casa de Bush, no, no es la casa de Clinton, no, tampoco es la casa de la abuelita de mama…esta, es la casa…si, la casa, la casa nada más y nada menos que de Big Brother…" otra vez los aplausos y algún despistado por ahí que parecía dormir zzzz pero un zapatazo le hizo despertar y aplaudir también. "Amable auditorio, quiero que todos se queden en silencio, porque ahora…vamos a comunicarnos con nuestros participantes dentro de la casa…veremos entonces, mientras nos enlazamos via satélite, si alguno ya ha despertado de su inconsciencia…prestemos atención"  
  
El letrero de 'silencio o los sacamos' hace gala y todo el auditorio parece muerto, pero el maldecido sonido de una mosca saca de quicio al conductor, cuando menos se lo esperan una cuchilla ya clavó a la mosca en la pared contigua y todos deciden mejor incluso ni respirar. Eso de vía satélite comienza a tardar y nuestro conductor no está muy de buenas…pero los técnicos lo arreglan antes de que otra cuchilla vuele sobre ellos y el enlace se realiza sin mas problemas. Tras la pantalla de la TV aparece entonces la imagen de la sala, donde sobre el suelo yacen tiradas nueve personas, y alguna que otra ya se está levantando.   
  
"Donde…donde demonios estamos?" el primero en ponerse de pie es un chico de complexión fuerte aunque delgado, de cabello oscuro y ojos chocolate que mira cada rincón sin explicarse como infierno llegó ahí.   
  
"No tengo la menor idea Urameshi" el siguiente en ponerse de pie es aquel hombre forzudo exagerado con pelos de zanahoria y peinado ridículo, que comienza a correr por todos lados de la habitación, según el analizando los espacios.  
  
"Es algo extraño, seguramente debe ser una especie de prueba" oh si, el analista debía ser joven de cabello pelirrojo largo y hermosos ojos verdes, un 'ahhh' general del público y el conductor mata a algun miembro de por ahí, se hace el silencio.  
  
"Este lugar es extraño" fuera de su malhumor habitual, el pequeño muchacho de figura delgada y cabello oscuro despeinado con ese flequillo blanco y sus ojos rubí rastrea la figura estúpida del ningen que corre.   
  
"Me duele todo" La chica de cabello azul se está levantando sobándose…alguna parte del cuerpo no apta para menores y ayuda a la otra chica de cabello castaño que también se duele.  
  
"Que..que es este lugar?" esa voz es la más chillona de todas, cabello castaño y ojos castaños también revelan a un achica que no a todos agrada…pero da igual.  
  
"Definitivamente no estamos en las tierras de Makai ni Ningenkai" el 'sabio'? no no se confundan, ese fue koenma en una de sus habituales desplantes de sabiduría muy muy raros en él.  
  
"Que lugar mas extraño, es una habitación" la 'brillante' deducción de la chica de cabello azulado-verde y ojos rojizos grandes que se sacude el kimono, particularmente la única que viste así  
  
"Kazuma deja de correr como estúpido" bien, la otra chica hermana del otro y las cosas nunca cambian.   
  
Y delante de ellos la pantalla se enciende, todos corren hacia ella observando de reojo, a una persona que parece estarlos mirando, como? Desde cuando las televisiones miran a los televidentes?  
  
"Me alegra mucho ver que han despertado" si, definitivamente la voz detrás de esa TV les está hablando…por más extraño que eso parezca… "Y por favor quiten esas caras de estúpidos que no les van, no decepcionen a nuestro auditorio" todos quitan la cara de estúpidos, menos Kuwabara que ya la tiene plantada de esa forma "Se preguntarán que hacen ahí y quien soy, asi que me presentaré…mi nombre es Akabane Kurodo, y me conocen como doc. Jackal – y si no me conocen me importa un cacahuate – y ahora soy el conductor del programa Big Brother, así que, como se imaginarán, ustedes estan dentro de la casa de Big Brother" el terminó, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.  
  
"QUE?!!!!!!!! DE BIG BROTHER?!!!! NOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOO NO PUEDE SER!!!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara comenzó a dar vueltas como un desquiciado moviendo los brazos frenéticamente, y una gotita en la cabeza de Akabane se hizo notar rápido.  
  
"Por que Kuwabara?!! Que es eso de Big Brother?" Yusuke preguntó en susto, al ver la reacción de su amigo, si era de pelear estaba en guardia!! O un enemigo fuerte!! O algo!!! Kuwabara se detuvo entonces y giró a ver, muy seriamente a Urameshi.  
  
"No Urameshi…la vdd no tengo idea de que es pero se oyó espeluznante"   
  
CRASH CRUZZZ ZASSS POFF!!!! Y el pelo de zanahoria terminó golpeado en alguna esquina de toda la casa.   
  
"Nos podrían explicar que es eso de Big Brother?" el que se adelanto fue entonces Koenma, el niño que casi era un dios o si lo era que mas da? Aquí la vdd es que nos valía poco.   
  
"Big brother mis queridos, es un programa, donde existen cámaras, los gravan las 24 horas del día con lo que hagan y no hagan, no se pueden secretear, no pude haber complots y la gente botará por alguno de ustedes para que se quede o salga de la casa, el ganador tiene premio y de ustedes depende que la gente pida que se queden o que salga, ademas claro de la simpatía que tengan por vosotros…así que como no estoy dispuesto a darles mas explicaciones hasta el programa de mañana porque ya me cansé, espero que cenen rico y mañana en la TV ala misma hora mismo canal bla bla bla bla ahí se ven!!" y antes de que pudiesen reclamar nada la tele se había apagado, todos se quedaron perplejos y se miraron sin entender, sin embargo la tv se encendió de nuevo "Ah!!! Un último detalle, Big Brother o gran hermano es una vocecilla gruesa y ridícula que les va a estar hablando casi todo el día ok? La hora de levantarse es 8 am, la hora de dormir…la que se les hinche la gana, limpiar, lavar, cocinar, y todo eso les corresponde a ustedes, y las habitaciones ahí se las reparten como puedan, y recuerden!! El ojo de big brother los sigue a donde quiera que vayan" plufff la trasmisión se cortó de nuevo.   
  
Regresando la imagen al auditorio y dejando a los anonadados chicos y chicas de YYH el conductor regresó frente a las cámaras de TV. Con MUCHA seriedad que realmente nadie creía.   
  
"Así es mi querido público - me canse de nombrarlos a todos – estos, son nuestros participantes dentro de…la casa…si…la casa…si, esa casa…si, la que usted vio en pantallas pero que ya no ve…si, la casa de Big Brother…Pero eso no es todo!!...como ustedes sabrán debe haber mas miembros en la casa…y por esa razón, nuestros miembros que acordaron entrar…están ahora seguramente llegando…se los diré para que pierdan emosión, porque soy alguien malo, nuestros invitados que ya llegan son: La maestra Genaki!!" aplausos a Genkai que entró en la casa maldita, eerrr digo de big brother "La señorita Mukuro!! – aunque no me consta!" aplausos tambien para la otra participante "El señor Yomi!!- tampoco me consta ni quiero que me conste" aplausos fervientes de nuevo "El exdifunto Koronue!!" aplausos otra vez, ya a la gente le duelen las palmas "Y esos mis queridas gentes, son los nuevos miembros de la casa de BIG YYH BROTHER!!!"   
  
Aplausos fervientes en gravación porque ya la gente tiene cansadas las manos y los músculos de los brazos.   
  
"Que nuevas aventuras les esperan dentro de esta casa?...ya lo sabremos!"  
  
La música resuena de nuevo y es el Fin del primer episodio…Al final el letrero de 'No se pierda nuestro próximo episodio de….' Pero el guionista que puso es fue asesinado así que solo quedó de esa forma.   
  
Para ser continuado…  
  
N. de A. : Si, mi loca mente no ha dado para otra cosa, pero la idea surgio por Watari Zeal, la mera verdad, esto me ha parecido demasiado loco incluso para mi…que piensa? ^^U 


	2. A repartir se ha dicho!

-- DÍA UNO - LA CASA MALDITA ERRR BIG BROTHER --  
  
Mas bien noche uno..o día..o noche…ok los dos!!!  
  
Ese día! O noche…o día…espere de nuevo…ah si!! Desde la noche, nuestros anonadados concursantes de la casa de Big brother habían seguido en su anonadancia – ey! He creado un término nuevo!! Deje lo apunto… - bueno sumidos en su anonadancia y estupidez aún intentaban encontrar una razón, una cosa, un hilo de coherencia en sus pobres pensamientos que ahora se negaban a continuar corriendo como un videocasette en videocasettera vieja – redundante – y aun con los ojos bien abiertos y las bocas hasta el suelo, o más bien…la boca de Kuwabara en el suelo echando baba, y no precisamente por lo anonadado, sino porque Yukina se veía bonitamente embobada con toda aquella locura.   
  
"Big Brother…jamás escuché hablar de algo así" finalmente Kurama había logrado salir de su trance y se había dejado caer sobre el sillón con los brazos cruzados, ladeando su cabeza algo pensativo, la explicación había sido tan rápida que apenas había podido captarla, si eso era su caso, como estarían los otros que eran mas 'lentos'?  
  
"Big Brother…hermano…grande…grande el hermano…mmm…grande lo del hermano…el hermano lo tiene grande…que tiene grande el hermano?" un ZAS CRASH CRUSH volvió a sonar dentro de la casa y Shizuru había sido causante de que el pobre pelos de zanahoria terminara tirado en aquel rincón "Ay…eso dolio"   
  
"Deja de decir estupideces Kuwabara! Suficiente tenemos con estar en quien sabe donde" ella fumó un cigarrillo, con lo que Koenma comenzó a toser discretamente "Que te pasa niño dios, tienes infección en la garganta o que" hizo caso omiso y se sentó por allí   
  
"Estas mujeres ya no entienden nada" Koenma suspiró mirando alrededor, si iban a quedarse ahí, mas vale reconocer los alrededores!!!  
  
"Estupida cosa de ningens!! Yo quiero salir de aquí ahora!!" el sacó su katana desafiante dispuesto a cortar la pared en mil cachitos  
  
"Espera Hiei no te precipites! Hay que seguir las reglas del juego, eso siempre es mas productivo porque si no…." Antes de terminar Kurama se dio cuenta que tenia la cero atención de Hiei que ya estaba dándole duro a la pared  
  
Pero oh!!! La pared no sufrió ningún rasguño!!!  
  
"La pared es inmortal!!!!!!!!!" crash crush zasss otra vez al pelos de zanahoria, no tenia nada mejor que hacer mas que decir tonterias   
  
"Eso se les va a hacer manía" Keiko se acomodó el cabello y comenzó a recorrer la casa, total, que mas daba?   
  
"Oigan!!!!! Yo tenia vida social!! Esto no es justo!!! Porque privan al mundo de mi belleza!! Maldito hermano de la cosa grande!!!" bien, Kuwabara era alguien que definitivamente no tenía remedio…eso si tomamos en cuenta tambien que Hiei seguía duro y duro contra el cristal de la cocina a ver si de casualidad lo raspaba, una gotita en la cabeza de Kurama y Yusuke   
  
"A este paso…mejor nos repartimos las habitaciones porque de aquí a que ellos terminan va a pasar MUCHO tiempo, vamos a ver si las chicas van a hacer de comer o algo" Yusuke se acompañó del pelirrojo mientras veía como Kuwabara pedía a Yukina insistentemente curar sus heridas y la pobre koorime ya estaba corriendo inusualmente por la habitación y Hiei se empecinaba por romper el cristal, Shizuru parecía divertirse echándole el humo en la cara a Koenma que tenia una venita saltada y Botan estaba aún mirando la pantallita a ver si de casualidad aquella cosa hablaba de nuevo, pobre…la impresión había sido demasiado para la mentecilla de la chica  
  
Yusuke y Kurama se fueron a ver las habitaciones, eran dos, dos grandes, o sea que debían repartirse en dos grupos, y las camas? Bien, había exactamente…5 camas en una habitación y tres en otra…tres y tres, bien, no estaba tan mal, alguno tendría que dormir doble, sin embargo…  
  
"Yusuke!!! Eres un idiota!!" no!!! No podía ser!! Yusuke saltó atrás en susto mirando  
  
"Ge-ge-ge-geg-eg-e-ge-ge-g-eg-e-g-e-ge-e-e-eg-g-eg-e" el tenia cara de idiota, mas de lo usual  
  
"GENKAI!" Kurama dijo alegremente  
  
"Yusuke ya te trabaste!" Genkai le dio una patada y Yusuke volo hasta aterrizar contra el suelo  
  
"Ay…grrashiasshh" si, perdió un par de dientes   
  
"Hola Youkito" Kurama casi saltó a la voz y giró rápidamente, esa sensualidad aparente  
  
"Koronue!!" el dijo, casi alegremente, casi!...no sabía bien como reaccionar de verlo "Que no estabas muerto?"  
  
"Estaba, pero me revivieron para venir aquí" el dijo alegremente abrazandose posesivamente al youko pelirrojo  
  
"Por que lo abrazas?! Koronue dejalo, lo vas a ahogar" una voz mas tranquila pero de mando  
  
"Yomi!!" Kurama casi saltó de nuevo, casi! Estaba siendo abrazado y sostenido por Koronue que se negaba tozudamente a zafársele  
  
"No opines Yomi, es mucho tiempo sin estar a su lado vivo" Koronue era dulce, le tenía buen afecto a Kurama y eso se notaba  
  
"Eee…puedo opinar?" Kurama pidió afectadamente  
  
"NO!" eso fue unísono de Yomi y Koronue, Kurama suspiró y se quedó calladito  
  
"Genkai!!" Keiko brincó al verla "Que bueno que estas aquí!!" ella brincoteó de felicidad – si, la vdd es que se veía mas tonta de lo usual  
  
"Ah si" pero que niña mas escandalosa, pensar que tendré que soportar su vocecilla todos los días, la pobre Genkai suspiró 'por favor!! Que salga ella primero!!' ella rogó para sus adentros "Que bueno verte Miko"  
  
"Soy Keiko!" la muchacha exigió enfadada  
  
"Si Miko como digas" se dio media vuelta para ver a Koenma que estaba a punto de salir de sus cabales "No pensé que tendrías el valor para venir aquí" ella dijo, sii!! Tiempo de fastidiar al diosssss  
  
"Como que valor!!! Me obligaron!!" Koenma se quejó casi sacándo el chupón que había chocado contra la pared como proyectil de sidra  
  
"Ah ya decía yo!!" ella se rio del pobre dios bastante tonto que se había echado de cabeza solo   
  
"No quise decir eso!!!" el se quejó de nuevo pero las risas ya eran casi generales para que alguien lo escuchara  
  
"Oigan, me perdi de algo? Ya hay mas gente aquí o que?" el pobre pelos de zanahoria había llegado otra vez medio sobándose la cabeza, Yukina habia corrido al otro lado de la habitación  
  
"Asi es Kazuma pero tu estabas muy ocupado tiradote en la esquina cuando eso sucedió" Shizuru fumó despreocupadamente  
  
"Oye!! Al menos no sigo obsesinado con romper la taza de la mesa!!" el gritó al señalar, Hiei continuaba empecinado en romper algo dentro de la casa, en vano  
  
Una gotita general se escurrió por los rostros de todos  
  
"A ver a ver un poquito de orden por favor" Botan pidió y extraña e inusualmente obtuvo la atención de todos "Tenemos un problema con…las camas, si se han dado cuenta somos 13…y solo hay 3 camas por habitación…así que creo que tendremos que eee…repartirnos"   
  
Todos se quedaron en silencio en un completo silencio y…esta vez la mosca no salió porque Hiei estaba demasiado frustrado y era capaz de rebanarla en el aire…a menos claro que la mosca también fuese inmortal. El incansable Koorime había pasado su atención hacia la televisión maldita que hablaba pero el resultado no cambió mucho.   
  
"Botán tiene razón, debemos repartirnos en algo que por lo menos la mayoría esté conforme, si fuera posible la unanimidad…" antes de acabar dos voces se escucharon  
  
"YO CON KURAMA!!!" al mismo tiempo, todos voltearon en susto para darse cuenta que quienes habían pedido eso eran sin duda, Koronue y Yomi   
  
"Yo voy a ir con Kurama!!" Koronue exigió abrazándose posesivamente al pelirrojo  
  
"Por que tu?! Yo soy un señor de Makai! Yo voy a dormir con Kurama!!" Yomi exigió tomándole un brazo y jalándolo hacia él   
  
"Claro que no!! Yo lo conocí antes! Eso me da derecho sobre los demás amantes!" el lo jaló del otro brazo  
  
"Oigan…si me permiten…" El pobre Kurama que era jalado de lado y lado por uno y otro histérico que insistía en quedárselo   
  
"Silencio!! Que no ves que estamos decidiendo con quien te vas a dormir?!" Yomi expresó en enfado cuando lo jaló de nuevo "Y será conmigo!"   
  
"No!! Se va a dormir conmigo!!" Koronue jaló de nuevo  
  
Todos estaban en su anonadancia nuevamente al ver aquella pelea inusual y tonta, bien, si por muchos hubiera sido habrían pedido dormir con Kurama, porque definitivamente era de los mejores portados. Kurama pobre ya estaba tan mareado que iba a perder el conocimiento con sus ojitos en espirales @ @  
  
"Bien…Yusuke, porque no te duermes tu con Kuwabara?" Botán sugirió inocentemente  
  
"Con Kuwabara?!!! Ni loco!! El ronca en las noches y tiene sueños mojados!!" el se quejó, ante la cara sorprendida de todos  
  
"Como sabes que tiene sueños mojados?!!!" Keiko casi lo abofetea, de hecho lo abofeteó antes de esperar explicación  
  
"Porque él me dijo!! Porque me golpeas sin justificación!! Mujeres!!" el se sobó la mejilla lagrimeando un poco  
  
"Yo no tengo sueños mojados Urameshi!! Ese eres tu cuando sueñas con---…" pero antes de terminarlo Yusuke le dio una patada para estrellarlo contra la pared  
  
"Con quien!! Yusuke habla ahora!!" Keiko exigió agitando de nuevo a Yusuke a punto de matarlo si no hablaba  
  
"Oigan a este paso no vamos a dormir hoy!" Botán se quejó al ver que todos ya estaban otra vez en su cuento  
  
"Que Kuwabara se duerma con Hiei!!" una voz 'anonima' sugirió de repente, la reacción obvia vino entonces  
  
Hiei se erizo al escuchar el nombre tan solo y Kuwabara casi se desmayo   
  
"NOOO DE NINGUNA MANERAAA!!" ambos gritaron al unísono  
  
"Bien!! Por lo menos conseguimos la atención de Hiei" Botan sonrió victoriosa, si, ella había sido la anonima del comentario   
  
"Yo jamás dormiría con un enano como él!!" Kuwabara señaló con desprecio y a gritos  
  
"Mientras mas grandes mas idiotas" Hiei expresó con sarcamos, girando la mirada lejos  
  
"Que dices?!!! Maldito enano fastidioso!!" Kuwabara expresó su mano en puños muy enfadado  
  
"La verdad ofende?" Hiei volvió a su indiferencia, enfadando más al pelos de zanahoria  
  
"Oye Kazuma el solo dice la verdad" Shizuru fumaba tranquilamente en una esquina, le daba igual dormir con cualquiera, o con una chica o con un 'tio buenote!' claro que eso nadie lo sabía  
  
"No puedo creerlo!! Eres mi hermana deberías apoyarme!!" Kuwabara se quejó sacando lagrimitas  
  
"No debería extrañarte, ella jamás lo ha hecho" Koenma bufó enfadadamente aún recibiendo las olitas de humo en su rostro  
  
"Acabamos esto de una buena vez! Yusuke! Eres un idiota!!" Genkai pateó a Yusuke  
  
"Oye pero ahora porque!! Que hice!!" Yusuke se puso de pie con lagrimas en los ojos por la acción injusta  
  
"Para no perder la costumbre, decepcionaría a mis fans" ella se encogió de hombros cuando la boca de Yusuke se dejó caer  
  
"OIGAN SILENCIO!!" la casa retumbo y la taza y se rompie en cachitos, Hiei miró sorprendido…la voz de esa ningen era tan horrible que la taza que él no pudo romper se había roto entonces…obtuvo la atención de todos, no porque quisieran sino porque su voz chillona había hecho el 'milagro'   
  
Keiko sonrió como si fuera su mayor victoria y la verdad es que nadie mas quería escucharla gritar lo que restaba de la noche, asi que mejor quedarse calladitos.  
  
"Keiko tiene razón, vamos a repartirnos para dormir de una vez…" Botan saco un papelito y una hoja  
  
"Donde conseguiste eso Botan?" Koenma preguntó curioso asomándose  
  
"Eee…de ningún lado en especial" ella rio tontamente, en la parte trasera del papelito decía 'actas de defunción de makai' pero que detalle? Necesitaban las hojas no? "Ahora, somos 13 personas y son 6 camas…lo que quiere decir que vamos a dormir en parejas y va a haber un trio---…" ella aún no acababa de decir cuando se escucharon dos gritos  
  
"TRIO!!! SI!!!!!" y que de esperarse? Koronue y Yomi parecían medio deacuerdo con un inconsciente y mareado Kurama @ @, Botán miro sorprendida pero dio las cosas por hecho  
  
"Ok ya tenemos al trio, ahora las parejas…que tal si lo hacemos por sorteo?" bien, no había mucho que perder con ese caos y todos parecieron de acuerdo, se hicieron papelitos con los números de cama, excepto la cama ya establecida del 'trio', que Kurama parecía totalmente ausente de lo que ocurría.  
  
Todos tomaron su papelito y lo abrieron para que todos lo miraran y no hubiera duda…las inusuales parejas quedaron del siguiente modo  
  
Kuwabara – Keiko   
  
Genkai – Shizuru  
  
Botan – Yusuke  
  
Koenma – Yukina  
  
Mukuro - Hiei  
  
De donde salió Mukuro? Es que la chica había andado algo muda, se enfermó de las amigdalas antes de venir a Big Brother y ni modo. Y bueno, no había mucho de que quejarse por lo cual y sobreadvertencia de que si volvían a gritar iban a escuchar la estruendosa voz chillona de la amiga de Yusuke todos marcharon a sus habitaciones. Bien, Kurama fue arrastrado hasta la habitación.   
  
Habitación 1:  
  
Koronue-Yomi-Kurama  
  
Hiei – Mukuro  
  
Koenma – Yukina  
  
Habitación 2:  
  
Kuwabara – Keiko  
  
Botán – Yusuke  
  
Genkai – Shizuru   
  
Y Big brother no había llegado, al día siguiente llegaría, pero para eso faltaba el resto de la noche y para saber como demonios iban a repartirse los quehaceres, quien saldría, cual sería la prueba y que mas enredos pasarían en esa casa de histéricos. Pero ese!! Es otro capitulo.  
  
Para ser continuado….  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
N. de A. : Ok si, deje mucho que desear, pero…se me fueron las ideas de repente, vere si puedo con el siguiente episodio, prometo!!   
  
Rakime-vh: hola desde este fic tambien hahaha, si, realmente el primer capitulo fue un delirio, pero este esta mas o menos…o como?  
  
Yui23: explicita!! Gracias por leer! Asi que espero comentarios nuevos y votos!  
  
Miaka-chan: Gracias por el review, cuando empiezan? Pues desde ahora pueden empezar a botar, ahorita les explico la mecánica.   
  
Laiza Urameshi: Pues ya ves lo que esta pasando hehe, esta medio histérico el asunto, pobrecitos…Akabane malo Whahahahah, gracias por los comentarios y que bueno que te hayas reido  
  
Baalberi: Tambien gritarías? Si ellos tambien, bueno no gritaron pero se pusieron histéricos algunos se proyectaron muy feo @ @, el premio!!! Ese es el secreto y la pregunta del millón!!...ya veran ya veran!, la casa? Errr pues se supone que esta en el mundo 'real' pero a saber que sera lo real, porque la vdd esta muy revuelto, lo que si, es que definitivamente no estan en el mundo de yyh, y claro, ustedes votan, y eso espero ^^, gracias por el comentario!   
  
Ahora si, la mecánica para votar es la siguiente, cada uno puede votar por tres personajes que son los que quiere que se vayan, el que mas votos para salir obtenga entonces le daremos una 'cordial' despedida (lo sacamos a patadas!) asi que ya saben…pueden empezar a botar! Ah pero hay un requisito!!...tienen que explicar su razón para que esa persona salga de la casa, lo de los nominados tambien, pero no importa pueden botar desde ahora. Gracias por leer! ^^ 


	3. El incidente del baño?

-- NOCHE/MAÑANA DE ESE PRIMER Y SEGUNDO DIA --  
  
En el capitulo anterior…ey, ese es dialogo robado, al rato Lucas Film me va a demandar, asi que, en la mmm…parte pasada! – ahora si – todo se había quedado en…las parejas de las camas, y que supuestamente nadie se había quejado – Supuestamente, conozcamos la realidad de las cosas – el ojo de big brother y sus 387 camaras ubicadas en estratégicos lugares, incluso el baño – pobres, no hay intimidad…mejor para los fans!! – asi que el problema comenzó no solo a la hora de querer ir a descansar, sino también en el momento de decidir…porque alguno que otro queria bañarse antes de eso, otros en la mañana pero otros significativamente querian bañarse en la noche, y había un solo baño, oh problema.  
  
"Iré a tomar una ducha" Yusuke tomó su toalla echándosela al hombro y comenzó a salir  
  
"Tambien Genkai dijo que se ducharía" Botán informó sacando alguna ropa para dormir de…otra vez quien sabe donde – esa bruja tiene mas trucos bajo la manga! –   
  
"Y que?! A lo mejor le gano el baño!" rápidamente corrió pero antes de llegar recibió una patada de Genkai  
  
"Yusuke!! Eres un idiota!!" Genkai regañó mirando al caido Urameshi  
  
"Y ahora porque!!!" otra vez se quejó "Otra vez por culpa de tus fans?!!" iba a empezar a odiarlas u odiarlos, lo que fueran  
  
"No! Eso es por querer ganarme el baño!!" ella declaró ante la mirada atónita de Yusuke, como se habia dado cuenta ella? Seria de casualidad, de pura casualidad porque lo había gritado? -_-U  
  
"Yo quiero ir al baño, pero no a bañarme" Keiko corrio presurosa y pasó de largo a todos  
  
"Y porque tiene que avisar? No queremos saberlo" Kuronue se quejó, si, él tambien iba a bañarse…y adivinen a quien quería de 'patito' de baño, oh si! Al pelirrojo  
  
"Con suerte se va por la tasa del baño!" Genkai dijo alegremente, Yusuke no podia creerlo, si que su maestra tenia cosas escondidas, eso de que no le cayera bien Keiko…y la pregunta era, a quien dentro de toda la casa le agradaba realmente? Ah si!...ya sabia a quien  
  
"NO PUEDE SER!!!" el grito de la chica desde el baño saco a todos de su 'animada' conversación  
  
"QUE PASA KEIKO QUE PASA!!!" Yusuke, bien, todos corrieron a ver cual era la señal de alarma de la chica escandalosa, al llegar Keiko estaba tan enfadada por alguna razon que no comprendían "Oye que te pasa porque tanto escandalo?"   
  
"Kuwabara esta en el baño!!!" ella gritó desmesuradamente  
  
Una gotita se resvaló por el rostro de todos, menos claro por el de Kurama que prácticamente parecía muñeco de trapo, seguía inconsciente y mareado, el pobre había sido jaloneado hasta el cansancio.   
  
"Y eso que tiene de malo…" Yusuke preguntó, incrédulo y fastidiado  
  
"Como que que tiene de malo!!! Tiene mucho de malo!!! Kuwabara se la pasa pujando media hora en la tasa!!!" Keiko echó lumbre por la boca  
  
Al escuchar aquella declaración el pánico se apoderó de la casa.  
  
"KUWABARA MALDITO SAL DE AHÍ!!! SAL DE AHÍ!!! ESTO ES INHUMANO!!!!" Yusuke golpeó con fuerza la puerta  
  
"Estoy ocupado Yu---su-----ke….." por el modo en que hablaba sin lugar a dudas era porque estaba en plena labor de 'obra'   
  
"Kuwabara tu no podes----…." Pero antes de terminar un horrible olor invadió el cuarto de baño   
  
"No puede serrrr!!!" Genkai se cayó desmayada  
  
"Gases tóxicos…quieren…ma…matarnos….oh Kuwabara…tenemos que salir de…aquí…" Yusuke se desmayó tambien  
  
"Oh no…" y keiko que apenas aguanto dos palabras y cayo k.o.  
  
Kuronue se había quedado fuera y al ver una extraña neblina café saliendo del baño corrió a alertar a los otros   
  
"Gases tóxicos!!! Cúbranse!!" Yomi se escandalizó y se metió bajo las sábanas, Mukuro creó un campo de fuerza alrededor de ella que impedia que los gases pasaran y cubrió a Hiei posesivamente, Yukina fue salvada por el poder de Koenma junto con Botan, y la única que pareció conservar la calma fue Shizuru.  
  
Ella, tranquilamente se colocó una cámara antigas y se puso de pie, como si nada pasara comenzó a caminar hacia el punto de encuentro con aquella mortal nube, Koenma la miró con rencor.  
  
"Shizuru venía preparada!! No sera una mala treta?! Donde demonios esta el hermano de la cosa grande para reclamarle?!!" ah si! Luego de los atinados comentarios de Kuwabara el apodo se le había quedado al big brother  
  
"No digas estupideces bebe dios" ella paso indiferente, llego hasta el baño, abrio la puerta principal donde tres inconscientes yacían sobre el suelo y los pateó fuera – literalmente – luego, saco de su bolsillo un desodorante de Glade con aroma a pino y lo lanzó hasta que neutralizó el olor, luego tocó con fuerza la puerta de Kuwabara "Kuwabara, te recuerdo que es una casa pública, la próxima vez mas a matar con tus gases a los ocupantes!!" ella gritó  
  
"No es mi problema que sean de olfato delicado!!" el se quejó medio saliendo del baño, terminando de abrocharse el cinturón de los pantalones, mientras Shizuru comprobaba la toxicidad del ambiente con un reactivo químico   
  
"La próxima vez avisa, no es que queramos saber, pero queremos evitar nuestro inminente fin, ademas mira lo que hiciste, ya secaste las plantitas" ella señaló directamente a una maceta dentro del baño, y la pobre planta ya era historia, se habia hecho cenicitas de planta, muy buen abono si no fuera por el grado de toxicidad a la que fue expuesta  
  
"Como se quejan tanto!!!" Kuwabara salio fastidiado del baño echando maldiciones y Shizuru salio tras el, mirando a los desmayados "Quien se quiera bañar antes que ellos es tiempo de aprovechar" y al decirlo, Kuronue corrió desesperadamente y ganó el baño junto con su 'patito' pelirrojo.   
  
"A bañarse" Kuronue disfrutaba el agua, sobre todo porque era algo asi como mitad cuervo, ave o lo que fuera, se quito la ropa alegremente y la echo fuera de la regadera, exepto no se habia quitado aun lo de abajo, la curiosidad era que, en el baño había mas cámaras de lo normal, el levantó una ceja, NADIE podía ver a su youko pelirrojo, no ahora. Así que con todo y ropa metió a Kurama a la regadera y comenzó a juguetear "Kurama, despiertate anda anda" insistió varias veces agitándolo fervientemente  
  
"Donde…que ha pasado…." El pobre Youko semiconsciente comenzó a caer en la realidad de que…estaba todo mojado con un semidesnudo Kuronue "Que hago aquí!! O que haces aquí!! Mas bien, que hacemos aquí!!" el dijo escandalizado, un poquito nadamas   
  
"Kurama!! Despertaste!! Estamos bañándonos" Kuronue se abrazó otra vez posesivamente a él  
  
"Estamos?, cuando dije yo que me bañaría contigo?" Kurama pobre luchó hasta safarse de Kuronue  
  
"No quieres bañarte conmigo?..." el bajo la mirada tristemente, hoe, esa era una estrategia que Kurama no podía contrarestar, no le gustaba ver a la gente triste y Kuro-kun lo sabía muy bien, pues hizo un gesto de gatito abandonado que el pobre youko no pudo resistir "Esta bien…entiendo que ya no te agrado Kurama…en serio…" el pareció TAN triste  
  
"Oye…no dije nada de agradar Kuronue, es solo que bueno…eee…esta bien…me quedo hasta que termines" Kurama suspiró resignado, con los ojitos brillantes de Kuro sobre él  
  
"Gracias Kurama! Te has vuelto mas bueno que antes, físicamente hablando eres igual de atractivo" pestañeó al youko  
  
"Aaaa….eee…si eto…gracias, creo" Kurama sonrió afectadamente, comenzando a contar los azulejos del baño   
  
"A propósito, te vas a dormir conmigo y con Yomi" el dijo tranquilamente enjabonando su cuerpo, y la verdad es que Kuro era atractivo…muy atractivo  
  
"Con ustedes dos?!" Kurama saltó atrás y la puerta del baño se abrio automáticamente, Kuro no tenia muchos problemas y se aproximó al caido Youko tentativamente, con suavidad se fue arrimando hasta ir a gatas hacia él y quedar encima, de Kurama que aún no se recuperaba de la impresión  
  
"Si…con ambos, era muy difícil decidir…asi que no se nos hizo mala idea…claro, dormirás en medio…" Kuronue se acercó al rostro de youko peligrosamente, con su cuerpo enjabonado que goteaba aún}  
  
"Pe…pero…yo no tuve tiempo de opinar, como decidieron eso, no quiero dormir en medio" el pobre youko pelirrojo se quejó, comenzando a sentirse nervioso por la cercanía de Kuro y mirando apresuradamente algún modo en el que pudiese salir de la situación tan embarazosa   
  
"No te asustes Kurama-cariño, seremos suaves" Kuronue sonrió entre dientes, estar con Kurama toda una noche era un festin!! Mas sabiendo ahora que Kurama era más tímido, ahora ellos llevarían la primacía de amantes – el y yomi – que sería tomar ese cuerpecito tan bonito? "Me estoy preguntando como es que gimes cuando alguien te toma Kuramita" el dijo relamiéndose  
  
"QUE QUE?!!" Kurama casi saltó fuera, casi, otra vez no podía porque Kuronue lo tenía acorralado contra el suelo "Como preguntas eso!! Ey ey, que pretenden ustedes dos!" el pobre youko estaba saliendo de si, ellos no podían!!...o si?  
  
"Te vas a resistir? Si haces eso tendríamos que ser mas bruscos Kuramita!!" el dijo alegremente, prácticamente cayendo sobre el pobre Kurama que aún seguía estúpido de la impresión  
  
Mientras tanto – obviamente pasan muchas cosas no nadamas eso – Mukuro buscaba desesperadamente una forma de acercarse al koorime que era errr…algo obsesivo con encontrar el punto débil de la cama.  
  
"………………………" Mukuro dijo  
  
"Maldita cosa de ningens!! Encontraré la forma de partirte en dos!! Ya verás!!" el koorime gritó apaleando la cama de nueva cuenta  
  
"…………………………." Mukuro señaló  
  
"Que todo lo que hay es contra katanas o que?!!" el exigió saber a sus alrededores donde no había nadie  
  
"………………………." Mukuro suspiro resignada  
  
"Agggg voy a revisar la casa, estoy seguro de que encontraré algo que no sea irrompible!! Y tu hermano de la cosa grande!! Te rebanaré en dos apenas salga de aquí!!!" el prácticamente hizo una seña de mentársela a big brother y caminó por los pasillos  
  
"………………………" Mukuro giró su mirada para ver que Yukina la veía como extrañada  
  
"Hola…eee, porque no dijo nada Mukuro?" la pobre koorime algo lenta preguntó  
  
"………………………." Mukuro se puso de pie, tomo un gis y escribió en la pared //Que no ves que tengo amigdalitis y no puedo hablar?! Si pudiera ya le habría dicho a Hiei que se case conmigo!!!// ella siguió escribiendo estruendosamente ante la mirada atónita de Yukina //Si!!! Hiei será mio!! Miooo entienden?! Mioo!! Porque yo lo marezco mas que nadie dentro de esta casa!! Por eso entre aquí!! Para ganármelo, y que me deje de ver solo como alguien parecido a él, siii!!! Nadie me lo va a quitar!! Hiei sera mio!! Mio!! Y nadie va a poder evitarlo!! Y quien quiera evitarlo lo acabaré!!// ella continuó escribiendo obsesivamente hasta el Whahahahahahaa al final del texto y rio, sin voz claro.  
  
"Eeee…gr..gracias por la información…" Yukina salió rápidamente dejando a la histérica que seguía rayando las paredes, como iba a quitar luego eso?   
  
Mientras – otra vez – Hiei estaba paseándose mirando la habitación donde Shizuru aún reñía a Kuwabara por el percance de los gases tóxicos, donde Koenma arreglaba su ropa y su colección de chupones en un buró, donde Yomi leía atentamente un libro raro de nombre 'kamasutra' que el no entendió nada, donde Keiko insistía en encender la televisión rara que veía a la audiencia en vez de que la audiencia la viera, y a Yusuke, Genkai y Keiko que aún no se recuperaban de los gases tóxicos y que Yukina parecía querer dar primeros auxilios. La siguiente vez que se decidiera a atacar algo de la casa lo haría con el dragón de fuego del mundo de Makai, o algo. El continuó caminando embotadamente pensativo hasta escuchar algo raro en el baño, y decidió ir a curiosear a ver que era.   
  
"Vamos Kuramita…dejate querer…nos gustas mucho sabes?" y sin dejar que el pobre y anonadado kurama sumido en su anonadancia pudiese quejarse más Kuronue besó de lleno al youko pelirrojo, que no pudo más que recibir los labios que se posesionaron de los suyos.  
  
Kurama abrió mas los ojos pero aún no pudo retirar al hombre-pajaro de si, y justo en ese maldito momento – asi como para complicarles la vida – Hiei entraba al cuarto de baño y lo que vió lo dejo en anonadancia, tambien. Kurama estaba besándose con ESE individuo que había sido…su amante o compañero o cualquier cosa, en el baño!! A la vista de todos, el otro estaba semidesnudo y los dos estaban mojados!! Que estaban haciendo ahí?! Y lo más extraño…por qué sintió que mil dagas se le enterraban a quemarropa directamente al pecho y dolio tanto?...y sin entender nada aún, Hiei se dio media vuelta y salió, con la imagen bien gravada y aquella sensación tan dolorosa comenzando a recorrerle el cuerpo entero, una reacción que no reconoció.   
  
Kurama se retiró atrás luego de que por fin se pudo quitar a Kuronue de encima y le miró con ojos anchos y recriminantes   
  
"Kuronue! Porque…por qué hiciste eso…" el exigió saber, pero más bien fue un lamento  
  
"Kurama…me gustas, nunca dejaste de hacerlo, aunque no seas idéntico a Youko, me gusta tu personalidad, me gusta todo de ti, tu forma humana y de Youko…y no pensé que te molestara tanto…perdona…" muy tristemente Kuronue se puso de pie aún mirando melancólicamente el suelo  
  
"Yo no quise…hacerte sentir mal Kuro…" Kurama suspiró, si bien lo que decía Kuro podía ser verdad, él amaba a alguien más…pero qué posibilidad había de que un koorime mitad demonio de fuego renuente le correspondiera?...nula…resignado a la soledad de su corazón…quizás era un buen momento para intentar…amar a alguien más, pues durante los últimos años había amado de esa forma a Hiei que jamás se lo imaginaría "Disculpame Kuronue, no quise ser tan radical, gracias por considerarme así, anda, termina de bañarte para que podamos irnos a dormir" el dijo, con una sonrisa encantadora, Kuro respondió con una sonrisa igual, contento de que Kurama le diese la oportunidad  
  
"Si, muchas gracias Kurama" le dio un besito en la mejilla y se metió al baño para terminar de ducharse, dejando a un pensativo Kurama y a un muy lastimado Hiei, y ninguno de los dos sabiendo como se sentían respecto al otro, tomando en cuenta que Hiei no entendía ni J de su reacción, asi que ya se imaginarán.   
  
Y como este productor ya se cansó de grabar por esta noche, mejor esperemos el día siguiente.   
  
Para ser continuado…  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
N. de A: Lo acabo de escribir, no es lo mejor de mi vida pero tenia que encontrar una forma de complicar las cosas entre toda la risa, no?  
  
Rakime-vh: Yo me caia de risa cuando lo escribía, aunque este esta un poquito mas serio al final. Si, quizas es un poco temprano para votar, pero pues tambien influye como ven a los personajes ya solo de la serie, por eso pense que podían hacerlo, y sip, no me gustaria que saliera Kuwabara porque le da el aire cómico, Kurama y Hiei espero que no voten en su contra snif hehehe y claro! Tomare en cuenta tus votos, recuerda que podes cambiarlos si quieres antes de que comencemos el dia de la expulsión (siguiente o siguientes dos capitulos) Gracias por el review y los comentarios!! Y gracias por leer ^^  
  
Inari-chan: Tu voto vale! Asi que ya estan anotados! Y si, es Kuronue snif me equivoque wagg fe de erratas @ @ lo siento ya corrijo! Gracias por el comentario y los votos, espero mas ^^  
  
Laiza Urameshi: Uno yaoi, pues oficial, HieixKurama y….esta en veremos, porque la vdd no tengo idea de que escribo, solo escribo, es mejor asi, no pierde la originalidad del momento no? Y espero tu voto en proximos capitulos, a ver quien quieres que salga, gracias por el comentario!.   
  
Miaka-chan: tus votos estan contabilizados! Sip, es muy pronto como le dije a Rakime, pero si, hay que tomar en cuenta la idea que ya tienen de ellos de antemano, gracias por tus comentarios!   
  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, gracias por los reviews y…espero los votos! 


	4. La terrible primera noche

-- NOCHE EN LA CASA DEL HERMANO DE LA COSA GRANDE Oó ---  
  
Luego de los pequeños percances…confusiones y arrebatos de nuestros queridos participantes en la casa de BB – abreviado se oye mas bonito – parecía que la casa volvía a quedar en un aparente orden dentro de las habitaciones…  
  
Hiei parecía haber desistido de querer cortar algo con su katana, pero el probaba nuevos errr…métodos, ahora estaba obsesionado con el Ensatsu-Rengoku-Shou solo que ahora estaba dándole duro a la planta de la esquina de la sala.  
  
"Ahora si!!! Estúpida planta ningen!!! Te quemaré!!!!" el gritó entusiástimcamente, OBVIAMENTE la planta no respondió, Hiei no parecía entender que las plantas ningen no hablan --' "Y no dices nada!!! Entonces acabaré contigo sin quejas!! Y sin que te defiendas! Estúpida planta ningen!!" el reprochó como si la planta pobre pudiese entender algo "Ahora verás!! Esatsu-Rengoku Shou!" gritó con fuerza, el fuego salió de su mano y cubrió a la plantita mientras el reía histéricamente "SIII!!! ACABE CON ALGO DENTRO DE ESTA ESTUPIDA CASA NINGEN!!!"   
  
Kurama que había ido por un vaso de agua como excusa de salir de 'en medio' de la cama encontró a Hiei riendo como paranoico a medio pasillo y a un planta incendiandose? Oo pero OH!!! La planta sufrió cero daños!!   
  
"Em…Hiei…creo que…" el iba realmente iba a decirle a Hiei que no había funcionado, pero el koorime se veía tan obsesivamente feliz! Que no tuvo corazón para romperselo, quito la planta y la escondió en su bata mientras Hiei aún festejaba  
  
"Que pasa zorro estúpido?!! Te mueres de envidia?!!!" el aún sonreía altivamente, Kurama sonrió un poquito y una gotita rodó por su frente, y es que si no quitaba la plantaita Hiei definitivamente no dejaría dormir a nadie en esa casa  
  
"No exactamente, que bueno que hayas eee…cumplido tu cometido, buenas noches Hiei, deberías dormir" el suspiró pasando de largo con el baso de agua entre las manos, pero esta vez Hiei le miró con una especie de 'rencor' marcado en sus ojos  
  
"Si anda anda apresúrate kitsune, seguro te estan esperando" el dijo, pero antes de que Kurama pudiera voltear siquiera para preguntar porque decía eso el koorime había desaparecido, suspiró, siempre lo hacía  
  
En la esquina se encontraba semiescondido Hiei con un chichón tamaño mundo en la cabeza sobándose penosamente, quien había puesto el maldito techo ahí cuando el siempre tenía la manía de saltar para irse!!! Estúpido techo ningen!!  
  
Cuando Kurama entró a la habitación Yomi aún leía atentamente un libro que no había alcanzado a leer aún el título porque siempre que lo intentaba Yomi lo escondía, y Kuronue parecía muy animado buscando la pijama de pajaritos que había llevado para la ocasión.   
  
Mukuro estaba colocando inciensos alrededor de la cama donde dormiría con Hiei y parecía obsesiva colocando dibujitos en el respaldo y aromas en el colchón y algo asi como talismanes colgados en hilos rojos en todo el techo, bastante ridículo, Yukina ya había caido bien dormida porque francamente la chica poco tenia que hacer ahí adentro, y Koenma probaba con sus 200 chupones nocturnos con cual dormiría mejor esa noche, porque curiosamente…Koenma SOLO dormía con chupón --u  
  
Yomi miró tentativamente a Kurama y dio golpesitos en la cama justo en medio levando las cejas seductoramente, Kurama pobre trago duro y volteó a ver a Kuro, que pestañeó alegremente a él, había decidido darles una oportunidad…pero el trio no era su idea de romance!!!!!!!! Además esos dos a los lados…y con esas ideas que tenían…el pelirrojo estaba considerando dormirse en el suelo.   
  
"Vamos Kuramita, a forni…eerrr…quiero decir, a dormir" Kuronue puso carita inocente, Kurama se erizó al instante y negó con la cabeza cómicamente  
  
"Saben?...creo que mejor me duermo en la alfombra, me duele la espalda y es bueno dormirse en algo plano para componerla" esa era una buena excusa!   
  
"Quieres engañar al señor de los zorros? Ay Kurama, eso es imposible" Yomi se puso de pie, paseando alrededor de Kurama tentadoramente "Voy por mis implementos…errr…un vaso de agua" el dijo 'inocentemente'   
  
Kurama iba a quejarse justo cuando Yomi ya se había ido, no podía estar pasando eso!!...si su madre estuviera ahí que pensaría? El pobre Suuichi no sabía que su madre sería la invitada especial pronto ehehehe. Cuando el youko pobre giró para decir algo fue jalado por inercia sobre la cama y quedado para variar, bajo la seductora mirada de Kuro, que parecía ampliamente divertido.   
  
"Hola Kuramita" el dijo alegremente apresandole con sus manos contra la cama  
  
"Kuro espera espera, que pretendes oye, esta es una habitación llena de personas!" Kurama expresó alarmado, Kuro sonrió entre dientes  
  
"Si pero no creo que le importe que nos divirtamos un poquito no?" el canturreó alegremente hociqueando ligeramente el rostro del youko pelirrojo  
  
"Kuro! Deten deten!! Oye esto no es justo!! Detente!" Kurama pidió pero eso no fue escuchado por nuestro buen Kuronue  
  
Yomi llego entonces pestañeando alegremente, justo una de sus mas ansiadas escenas eróticas! Y recordaba bien el librito aquel que había dejado bajo la almohada…muy educativo, esos ningen podía ser creativos a veces. Kuro se dio cuenta de que había algo bajo la almohada contigua y sosteniendo las dos manos de Kurama arriba que aún se resistía urgó con u otra mano, ahí estaba el libro de Yomi, al levantarlo un poco Kurama pudo leer lo que era 'Kamasutra'  
  
"KAMASUTRA!!!" el preguntó en alarma, tomando la atención de todos en la habitación, Kurama se cayó, ojala que ninguno más conociese esa cosa….  
  
Mukuro levantó una ceja sin entender porque el escándalo, estaba colocando un muérdago en el techo, los youkais de makai eran algo estúpidos con eso de las tradiciones ningen, Koenma se estaba quitando los calzoncillos y le miro raro, no mas de lo que ya le estaban mirando a él, y Yomi tenía una gran sonrisa alegre en el rostro.   
  
"Encontró mi libro!! No es kawai Kuronue?" el se acercó sentándose también en la cama y el pobre Kurama que aún miraba sin poder creerlo  
  
"Oigan Oigan sueltenme! Esto fue una mala jugada!! Ustedes no pueden estar pensando en…" pero las sonrisas cómplices de ambos le dijeron otra cosa "No!! Esto es una locura, Yomi, Kuro por Kami!!"   
  
"Oye!! Sin insultos!" Koenma frunció en entrecejo   
  
"No me refería a ti!" Kurama gritó y comenzó a forcejar "Ustedes tienen que estar bromeando!!"   
  
"Se nos nota que hablamos en broma?" Kuro pestañeó pervertidamente, Kurama pobre se erizó de nuevo  
  
"Ey ey! Esto ya no es gracioso!" el comenzó a forcejear pero oh problema! Yomi lo tenía sujetado de una mano y Kuro del otro, muy felizmente con la idea de su trio muy fresca, y su reciente lectura presente   
  
"Kuramita!! Pero si nos vamos a divertir, te lo garantizo!" Kuro dijo alegremente, mientras Yomi ya estaba comenzando a esculcar un poquito el cuerpo bien formado bajo él  
  
"Paren esto! Ustedes dos! de mmmmmm…….." Kurama no pudo evitar un suave gemido que escapó de sus labios pues Yomi había tocado un punto sensible en la entrepierna OO las 1578 cámaras de big brother estuvieron en el momento, por desgracia el hermano de la cosa grande no lo vio, pero si lo gravo! "Bas..bas..ta…" el pidió entre quejidos, entre un poquito de placer y un poquito de desacuerdo, que se iba perdiendo claro  
  
"Que poca resolución hay en tu voz Kuramita" Kuro le mordisqueó suavemente la oreja, y lamió su cuello con sensualidad   
  
Mientras tanto – otra vez --u – Hiei había ido a la cocina a ponerse algo de Hielo en el chichón, por lo menos eso había aprendido de Kurama en su casa ningen, dolorosamente seguía echando maldiciones, cuando entró a la habitación se quedo…perplejo…ante él aquella imagen fue peor que la anterior – si eso era posible – debajo de dos cuerpos se encontraba entre apresado y no, el kitsune que gemía a momentos y en otros pedía que le soltasen, pero aquella imagen se hizo mas grave al ver que tipo de caricias eran proferidas al cuerpo del pelirrojo, sobre todo porque él no entendió ninguna ni porque infierno hacía ruiditos raros == - aceptémoslo, Hiei es algo lento – pero eso si, estaba seguro que eso le había pegado en una parte de su pecho que no había reconocido antes, con chance y esa parte se llamaba corazón?   
  
Pero Hiei se pasó de largo aún mirando de soslayo la escena, algo estaba molestándolo de todo aquello, algo algo…algo…pero que infierno era?, cuando volteó la mirada para no enterarse más Mukuro tenía una mirada estúpida de youkai en celo, eso si asustó al koorime pobre.  
  
"Mukuro, porque tienes esa cara de estúpida? Eso no es normal…a menos que hablemos del poco sesos" el fue dando pasitos atrás y miró la…extraña decoración que había dentro de la habitación  
  
Mukuro tenia en su cabeza bien fijo lo que quería hacer, descuidadamente Yomi había dejado caer el famoso libro de 'kamasutra' que se haría famoso en la casa a ese paso, si lo seguían leyendo eso se convertiría en orgía! – anote para el hermano de la cosa grande, repartir libros del kamasutra en la casa – errhm…buen como decía ella había cogido el libro y medio leído, pero había suficientes imágenes para que lo entendiera bien, y si su plan funcionaba como debía entonces…Hiei sería suyo!!!!!!!  
  
Mukuro pensó tentadoramente ' Siii y si Hiei es mio…solo será mio!!! – otra que es lenta – porque nadie más podrá tenerlo!! Mas que yo!! La gran Mukuro!! Y tendremos 20 hijos!!!!!! Todos igualitos a él!! Menos cuando era bebe porque era muy feo…pero no importa, tendremos 40 hijos!! Total vivimos muchos wahahahahahahaa'   
  
Pero aquí nadie sabe que en BB tenemos la habilidad de leer las mentes y traducirlas a nuestros televidentes, en especial si alguien esta enfermo de amigdalitis. Asi que la pobre obsesiva seguía con ideas raras acerca de Hiei y sus 40 hijos, y eso que ellos no eran los zorros, pero una variedad rara de conejos con chance y si.  
  
Y otra vez, volviendo a la obsesiva de Mukuro y sus 40 conejos, ella seguía mirando estúpidamente a Hiei con la cabeza corriendo a mil, y a Hiei eso no le dio buena espina, a quien si?   
  
"Mukuro…porque demonios me estas mirando asi" ooohhh si ella se atrevía a acercarse…si ella se atrevía a acercarse!!! … Hiei seguro se quedaría estático y anonadado plock del BB  
  
"……………………….." Mukuro dijo, otra vez  
  
"………….." Hiei dijo  
  
"………………………………………………………" Mukuro dijo, en respuesta  
  
"…" Hiei expres  
  
"……………, ………………. … ; ………….." Mukuro sonri  
  
Y de inmediato Hiei salió corriendo de la habitación perseguido por una youkai en celo – se preguntaran que hubo en esos diálogos?, nosotros tambien OO.   
  
Ahora…eran más de las 3 de la madrugada y Hiei utilizaba su velocidad para esquivar a toda costa los abrazos y acometidas de la obsesiva mujer. Kurama estaba semi desnudo bajo las caricias de aquellos dos, y Koenma había preferido irse a dormir a seguir mirando aquella locura, era cobarde, no hay de otra.   
  
En la otra habitación la situación no era la misma – Obviamente – por lo menos ahí nadie estaba intentando el kamasutra descaradamente.  
  
Kuwabara se había ido a dormir luego de su encuentro con la tasa del baño, Genkai habiendose medio recuperado de la intoxicación bebía leche antes de que le siguieran saliendo mas granos y eso que no había ingerido. Botan estaba rayando obsesivamente la pared con rayas y rayas como si estuviese encarcelada – y de hecho lo estaban – Yusuke se escondía bajo la cama con tal de que la escandalosa de Keiko no lo encontrara, y es que tener que soportarla también ahí era infernal.   
  
'Maldito hermano de la gran cosa… tu la metiste tu la sacas!! Y si no la sacas el publico la sacará!' Yusuke pobre pensaba sobre de y sobre de, mirando los pies de la muchacha ir y venir de un lado a otro  
  
"Yusuke!! Sal de donde quiera que estes cobarde!!" ella gritonéo en la habitación con su chillona voz, Genkai se tapó los oidos inconforme  
  
"Oye Miko si queres matar a Yusuke que no parezca suicidio colectivo" Genkai regañó destapandose los oidos  
  
"Pero que dices Genkai!!" ella chilló de nuevo, Genkai se eriz  
  
"No pudiste ser tu la que le diera amigdalitis?! Yusuke!!!!" Genkai grit  
  
"QUE?!!!" por la maldita inercia que Yusuke maldijo saltó fuera de debajo de la cama "Porque me gritas!!"   
  
"Porque tengo ganas! Algun problema? Ven conmigo Yusuke, te enseñaré mi última técnica especial" ella dijo saliendo seriamente de la habitación, Yusuke la siguió incrédulo, última tecnica? Que no esa ya se la sabía?  
  
Se fueron a la sala y Genkai seguía de espaldas a él, Yusuke la miraba sospechosamente, de que técnica se trataría?  
  
"Oye Genkai…de qué tecnica me hablas?...que no me habías enseñado ya todo lo que necesitaba?" el se asomó a la maestra que seguía de espaldas, Genkai se giró lentamente  
  
"Es una técnica secreta y muy especial, paso por paso, primero pon en un vaso agua fria con mucho hielo" Yusuke no entendió pero obedeció "luego ponle esta hierva que traje del Makai" tambien lo hizo pero no entendió "Luego trasmitele tu ki, mucho de tu ki, porque si no es asi no servirá de nada" y tambien lo hizo, "ahora regresemos" y regresaron   
  
Al llegar Genkai le arrebató el vaso de agua a Yusuke y se fue directamente a Keiko   
  
"Ten Miko es un regalo de Yusuke" ella dijo con su tono especial  
  
"En serio! Yusuke que amable rara vez lo eres" ella dijo alegremente y lo bebió, Yusuke se alarmó pero de inmediato vino el cambio  
  
"……………….." Keiko intentó decir, pero nada salio de su boca "…………………!!!!!!!!!!" ella gritó en valde "………….." golpeó a Yusuke que se estrelló al otro lado de la alcoba. Genaki conforme se sentó en la orilla de la cama  
  
Botan que los había seguido para espiarlos se acercó a ella con curiosidad.   
  
"Oye Genkai porque le pediste a Yusuke que dejara tanto de su ki en esa bebida?" ella preguntó, nosotros tambien impacientes por saber  
  
"Por qué? Porque se requeriría de toda la energía del mundo espiritual para callarla, eso solo la callará hasta que el público la eche fuera" ella dijo con tranquilidad 'por favor que la saquen a ella primero!' ella rogó para sus adentros mirando como Keiko seguía pateando fervientemente al pobre de Urameshi  
  
Shizuru ya dormía en la cama pues a ella parecía que nada le hacia efecto, y a Kuwabara menos, y peor con el famoso sueño mojado, pero muy mojado! La cama ya tenia un chorrito saliendo, a que no era lo que creían verdad? Y esa era la otra habitación…  
  
Y regresando a la histeria de la habitación uno Hiei se había enredado en los malditos hilos que Mukuro había puesto sobre la cama y ella se acercaba peligrosamente, Kurama estaba medio safándose de aquellos dos que ya habían pasado a caricias mayores y Yomi con la idea de utilizar sus implementos. Los otros dos para variar estaban dormidotes.   
  
"Que bonito gimes Kuramita" Kuro estaba entusiasmado con la idea y los soniditos que su pelirrojito sacaba  
  
"Es música para nuestros oídos Youkito-cariño" eso de los diminutivos se hizo costumbre  
  
Y entonces!! Sucedió lo impensable, Hiei incendió las cuerdas que lo sostenían, y la cama salió volando tumbando a Yomi y a Kuro pasando a traer a Mukuro dejandolos K.O. Que como sucedió esto? Yo que se! La cama maldita estaba embrujada o algo!! Es celosa con el youko oó lo que la audiencia no sabía es que Akabane – nuestro amado conductor – era un amante del yaoi entre Hiei y Kurama y había puesto el resorte en la cama por si las dudas, aunque nadie se explica como supo en que cama. – Fraude fraude!! – gritó el público embrabecido, pero Akabane resolvió todo matando con su cuchilla al primero que se siguió quejando y todos no tuvieron objeción alguna más.   
  
Y luego de eso Kurama y Hiei se durmieron en la misma cama.  
  
Fin.   
  
Que porqué fin? Porque ya me cansé de escribir y porque ya quiero llegar al día siguiente!...y porque este capitulo quedo horrible snif.   
  
Hasta la mañana siguiente…parte siguiente, cuando Big brother finalmente hablaría y sacaría a patadas a alguno que otro…  
  
Para ser continuado…  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
N. de A: Ok es el capitulo mas mierda que he escrito == disculpara, me falta imaginación ahora…pero si tiene sugerencias para la prueba yo agradecería mucho!. Respondiendo los Reviews:  
  
Rakime-vh: No a Keiko no le agradaría dormir con Kuwabara pero mirando la situación…dudo que duerma, por lo menos ya no nos atormentara con su voz odiosa ==, tus votos estan contados! Y ahorita pongo el raiting…perdon! El capitulo quedo horrible lo siento lo siento.   
  
Love Hiei: tus votos cuentan!! Y tambien quiero que salga keiko hehehe, y tambien quiero que haya pelea entre Kuro y Hiei Whahahaha gracias por tu comentario!   
  
Lady Jaganshi: si…Mukuro es una histerica, y tus votos tambien estan contados! Cualquier duda o sugerencia se agradecera…que capitulo mas feo snif, esperamos leer tus fics pronto  
  
Dark Angel Sayazo: sobran personas! Bastante obvio, pero de ustedes depende echarlas fuera y …si si que se vaya Mukuro!!   
  
Hirue: Ah!!! Muchas preguntas, mas misterios para la vida y paciencia que todo se va a aclarar, tus votos estan contados, gracias!  
  
Mimi Tachikawa: que bueno que te guste el fic hermana – pero este capitulo esta mierda otra vez snif – tus votos ya estan contados y esperamos el siguiente confesionario hehehe.   
  
Francisco: gracias por decir que escribo bien! – pero este salio mal snif – y tus votos ya estan contados, sigue leyendo!! No por este mugroso capitulo te desanimes  
  
Alex wind: tu idea me parece genial, la considerare no te preocupes, gracias por votar y por los comentarios!  
  
Inari-chan: oye le dire al gobierno de Bush que tome en cuenta tu sugerencia con eso de las guerras bacteriológicas niehehehe, tambien me gusta tu idea del problema, la considerare! Gracias por tus votos!   
  
Laiza Urameshi: El fic de posesion sip, ya lo habia leido en ingles antes de verlo aquí, tu voto ya esta siendo contado, ahorita les dejo como van las tablas hahaha.   
  
Votaciones:  
  
Keiko – 7  
  
Botán – 5   
  
Mukuro – 4  
  
Yomi – 4  
  
Shizuru – 2  
  
Yukina – 2  
  
Koenma – 1  
  
Genkai – 1  
  
Sigan votando!!!! Y gracias por leer…el siguiente prometo mejorar…snif. 


	5. Trabajo hogareño?

--- LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…finalmente ---  
  
Por fin!!! El sol brilla en un nuevo día para la casa del portón azul donde el hermano de la cosa grande finalmente se ha animado a hacer acto de presencia. Y todos dormían placenteramente a las 7:59 de la mañana…cuando….  
  
TATATARATATAN TATARARATANTANTANTANRANATANTANTANTANAN – bang!! Una bala mató al trompetista inepto que debía despertarlos.   
  
La música comenzó a sonar dentro de la casa a gran volumen, pero no fue eso lo que les despertó sino el inesperado grito del hermano de la cosa grande.  
  
"BUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENOS DÍAS MUNDO!!! HOY ESTAMOS EN NUESTRO QUERIDO NOTICIARIO-----…" el guionista le pegó un periodicaso al hombre y le pasó el libreto – "Eee…me equivoque de escenario, como decía, BUENOS DÍASS HERMANITOS DE BIG BROTHER!!! DESPIERTENSE BOLA DE ARAGANES HIJOS DE #%#$&$%/%/&%/ piiiiiiiiiiii……………………." El sonido se apagó.  
  
Todos saltaron de la cama al piiii y comenzaron a despertar, bueno casi todos…Yomi, Kuro y Mukuro no se habían podido recuperar del golpe de la cama, y la verdad es que nadie se había preocupado por quitárselas de encima. En la habitación número 1, Hiei estaba dormido a un extremo de la cama y Kurama al otro –para mala suerte de las fans que admiran a esa pareja lasstima, aún no – Koenma ya se había levantado y se colocaba sus calzoncillos con dibujos de chupones por doquier – monotonía de sujeto sin su ogri – y Yukina se acomodaba el Kimono pues ya se había levantado tambien.   
  
Koenma bostezó perezosamente cuando se acomodó la ropa y salió de la habitación mirando de soslayo a los tres caídos pero ni caso, al entrar en la cocina Botan ya se había despertado y estaba buscando por todos lados algo para comer.  
  
"Buen día Koenma" ella saludó alegremente abriendo la puerta de cristal de la casa para revelar el jardín y la alberca  
  
"Hola Botan, donde estan los otros?" Koenma miró de soslayo mirando que no había nadie más   
  
"Shizuru esta duchándose, Genkai estaba cambiándose y tendiendo la cama, Kuwabara…creo que seguía dormido, Yusuke esta inconsciente en la habitación y Keiko…se quedo dormida apenas a las 6 am luego de patear a Yusuke tres horas continuas…y ustedes que tal?" ella preguntó muy quitada de la pena  
  
"A ver…Yukina se durmió y ahorita debe estar terminandose de arreglar, Mukuro persiguió a Hiei como mujer en celo por toda la habitación, Yomi y Kuronue intentaron violar a Kurama, y ahora…Mukuro, Yomi y Kuronue estan inconscientes debajo de una de las camas que volo de repente y los aplasto y Hiei se durmió en la misma cama que Kurama, aún no despiertan" el se encogió de hombros, ninguno parecía nada afectado por los hechos.   
  
Pero la estruendosa voz los interrumpió de nuevo.  
  
"Ahora si ehem…" – hizo voz seria – "Miembros de la casa de Big brother, sean bienvenidos a este concurso en el que el publico considere el más apto va a ganar un premio, asi que si ya son mas de las 8 am todos deben despertar…y si digo todos es todos" y la voz se dejo de escuchar en ese instante.  
  
Mientras en la habitación, la cama de Hiei y Kurama dio volteretas hasta tumbarlos en seco sobre el suelo y ambos cayeron dolorosamente contra la alfombra, Una mano mecánica salió para cachetear a Yusuke hasta despertarlo, la cama tumbó a Kuwabara encima de Keiko y bastó para la otra despertarse, y los otros tres K.O. fueron lanzados por la ventana hasta la alberca para recuperar la consciencia.   
  
Volviendo a la cocina y Botan y Koenma aun sin entender muy bien vieron llegar a Kurama bostezando arreglándose la yukata de color negro con blanco, a Hiei seguir maldiciendo la estúpida casa ningen – para variar – a Genkai y Yukina que ya habian acabado de arreglarse, y a Yusuke que venía mas moreteado que cuando peleó con Toguro. Keiko por mas que quiso gritar a Kuwabara que se quitara de encima sin embargo si pudo cachetearlo hasta tumbarlo de nuevo.   
  
"Buen día, oigan, hay que repartirnos los quehaceres no?" sugirió Botan recargada en la barra  
  
"Y cuales son los quehaceres?" preguntó Shizuru  
  
"ESA!!! ES LA RESPUESTA QUE YO VOY A DARLES!!" todos miraron a todos lados intentando deducir si esa voz tan ridícula y rasposa era la que les habían advertido un día antes "SI COMO USTEDES PIENSA Y SABEN YO SOY NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE EL BIG BROTER SI EL BIJ BROTER" el guionista volvió a darle un periodicazo al hombre que aparte de todo no sabía ni prenunciar bien. Vio? "Y LES VOY A DECIR SUS QUEHACERES!" el termino entusiasta  
  
"Ah!!!!!!! Tu eres el maldito hermano de la cosa grande!!!" Kuwabara se puso de pie de un brinco recuperándose mágicamente de los golpes de Keiko "Primero explicanos como llegamos aquí y como demonios vamos a salir!!" exigió saber  
  
"MIRA WEY PA EMPEZAR YO NO TENGO PORQUE MA%/#$#$ DARTE EXPLICACIONES A TI, LES VOY A DECIR SUS QUEHACERES Y SE CONFORMAN" el hombre exigió, el productor salió a darle de golpes al hermano de la cosa grande –Este es un programa familiar, Big Brother sopenco! – pero al otro le valio nada y lo mismo la advertencia "AHORA SUS QUEHACERES SON: Lavar, Planchar, Barrer, Trapear, Arreglar las habitaciones, Lavar el baño, mantenimiento al jardín, ordeñar a la vaca, hacer tocino al cerdo que semana con semana les estaremos dando – medio crueles – convencer a la gallina de que ponga huevos para su desayuno, y superar las pruebas pero esas son el grupo, dudas?" todos se quedaron en silencio  
  
"Y de que se tratan las pruebas" Kurama preguntó atinadamente – el único que parece tener cerebro en esa casa –   
  
"AH POS MIRA LA MERA NETA NO TENGO LA PIN-- MENOR IDEA ASI QUE SE ESPERAN A QUE'L PRODUCTOR SE LE OCURRA ALGO Y POS MIENTRAS AY SE LAS ARREGLAN, NO SE VALE SECRETAR Y TODO LOQ UE DIGAN Y HAGAN PODRA SER USADO EN SU CONTRA" flus, la voz se fue de nuevo y se puso la estúpida musiquita de chunchaca que todos odiaban menos el hermano grande.   
  
"Mejor sorteemos los quehaceres…Yusuke!!" Genkai gritó, como siempre  
  
"QUE!! Oye podrías dejar de gritarme?! Cada vez que lo haces algo malo pasa" Yusuke se quej  
  
"Yusuke, es que eres un idiota! No tienes de otra, ahora haz algo bueno y trae un papel o algo" La maestra ordenó, a lo que el otro obedeció, pero le faltaban cesos, ya que urameshi trajo un papel de baño. "Te digo…tenias que ser amigo del pelos de zanahoria"   
  
"EY VIEJA BRUJA QUE TIENE CONTRA MI!!" Kuwabara puso la mano en puño  
  
"A quien le venga el saco que se lo ponga y ahora tu haz algo bueno y trae algo con que escribir!!" nadie podia decirle que no cuando Genkai ordenaba y el otro respondió por inercia llevando un lapicero. Por lo menos ahora si le funciono la cabeza. Genkai comenzó a anotar por cuadrito de papel higiénico cada uno de los quehaceres "Cada uno tome uno ahora" y así lo hicieron, aunque tuvieron que repartir quehaceres estúpidos porque faltaban para tanta gente.   
  
"Me toco…convencer a la gallina de poner huevos" Koenma dijo levantando una ceja incrédulo  
  
"Me toca…lavar el baño" Kuwabara dijo con la sonrisa burlona de todos   
  
"Me toca…sacudir" Yukina dijo levantando su papelito festivamente, todos la miraron con cara de – pobre niña lenta – que no se han visto los demas en el maldito espejo últimamente?   
  
"Hacer el tocino" Yusuke dijo con total ineptitud   
  
"Para mi…encargarme del jardín" Kurama dijo algremente, uno al que le tocaba lo apropiado, el que menos lento era  
  
"Trampa!!! COMPLOT!!! Hermano de la cosa grande complot!!!" Kuwabara se quejó obteniendo la atención del hermano grande  
  
"Y AHORA TU PORQUE MA#%$%#& TE QUEJAS!!" la voz preguntó bastante fastidiada  
  
"Como que porque!! A mi me toca lavar el baño y a Kurama las plantitas?! Que es eso!! Este es un fucking concurso arreglado!! Exijo un recuento!!" Kuwabara comenzó a echar maldiciones  
  
"Recuento de que idiota, si no se trata de votar" Genkai suspiró fastidiada  
  
"Tu callate vieja bruja aparte amargada!" lo que recibió en respuesta ya se lo imaginaran, otra vez, como si fuera novedad, quedó tirado en alguna esquina de la casa, todos lo ignoraron, preferentemente.   
  
"……………………." Mukuro dijo  
  
"Que dices?" Botan se acercó si entender  
  
"……………….." Mukuro repitió con una venita saltándole en la cabeza  
  
"A señas no entiendo!!" Botán exigió saber, Mukuro cogió su famoso gis y escribió en la pared PLANCHAR PLANCHAR SO IDIOTAS!!!cuando supieron que era la mujer en celo siguió escribiendo en la pared otra vez Y muy secretamente mi plan secreto ultra secreto mas secreto que lo mas secreto que alguna vez el secretista mas secreto pudiese guardar!! Me ganaré a Hiei planchando la ropa de Hiei y echandole ese spray que pasan en la televisión del osito afelpadito!! SII!!! Y con eso conquistare a Hiei!! El olor le recordará a mi!! Siii porque me rociaré con ese mismo olor!! SII!! Mi plan no puede fallar!!! Whahahahaha soy maquiavélica!! Whahahahahahapero a la pobre mujer ya nadie la tomaba en cuenta.   
  
"Me corresponde lavar la ropa" Yomi releyo el papelito, lavar?!!!   
  
"A mi me toca ordeñar a la vaca" Kuronue dijo pensando que forma era la mas efectiva para hacer que el animalillo de ningenkai diera leche…  
  
"Cocinar" la vocecilla dijo con indiferencia y maldición  
  
"COCINAR?!!!" fue la alarma general del grupo al escuchar al pequeño Koorime que ahora parecía mas exasperado por las miradas en él  
  
"QUE!!! ESO DICE EL MALDITO PAPEL!!" el papelillo se quemo al instante, por lo menos sabemos que el papel higiénico no era indestructible   
  
"Lavar trastos" Shizuru dijo fumando, para variar  
  
"Mi parte es la de barrer" Botán dijo sin mas  
  
"Y finalmente a mi me toca trapear" Genkai dijo y todos asintieron "Pues bien, cada quien a lo suyo bola de ineptos"   
  
Todos corrieron a intentar hacer lo que les correspondían presurosamente.   
  
Resultados? Pues ahora verán…algunos sabían bien lo que les correspondía y no tuvieron mayores problemas, aunque no todos…  
  
Botán era obsesiva de ponerle pelitos a su remo a ver si la hacía de escoba, porque el maldecido remo volaba y le quitaría trabajo de encima, pero para su desgracia no funcionó y la casa terminó con más polvo del que debía. Yukina no sabía ni siquiera que era sacudir así que Kuwabara de buena gente – aha…como si le creyeramos – se ofreció a enseñarle. Pero pasemos a los que estaban mas enredados en que hacer.   
  
"A ver cerdito!!! Tu deberás convertirte en nuestra comida, esta bien? No es que queramos matarte y comerte, pero es para una buena obra, vas a alimentar a 13 personas hambrientas, es un buen sacrificio no crees? Haras que 13 personas vivan solo con morirte y convertirte en nuestra comida…vdd que no es tan malo? Viviras en nosotros! En serio!" Yusuke intentaba convencer psicológicamente – el hombre es estúpido pero mas de lo que pensábamos – al cerdito de que iba a morir…pero el cerdo ni en cuenta, seguía comele que comele… "Bueno como veo que no tienes objeción entonces lo haré…" el comenzó a buscar el cuchillo para rajarle el cuello.  
  
Pero al ver el brillo sospechoso el cerdo supo que algo no estaba bien y al darse cuenta comenzó a correr alarmado por todos lados del jardín   
  
"Uikkkk uik uik uuiikkk!!" el cerdo corrió alarmado de un lado a otro mientras Yusuke le perseguía  
  
"Oye cerdo ven aca!! Te lo había advertido!! Oye detente animal del demonio!!! Reigun!!!" y Yusuke disparó contra el cerdo!!  
  
Pero el cerdo que conocía la técnica del ki – oigan…este maldito es el cerdo maravilla o que? – detuvo el golpe y lo desvio!! OH!!! Yusuke se quedó boquiabierto   
  
"Uik Uiiikkakakaka" el cerdo se rió burlándose descaradamente de él, a Yusuke le saltaron venitas por toda la cabeza  
  
"Oigan!! Esto es ilógico, de cuando acá los cerdos tienen poderes!!" pero Yusuke no sabía que el cerdo era el desempleado del programa Babe el puerquito valiente y que aprendió unas cuentas técnicas cuando se junto con Seiya y sus amigos…si, bastante ilógico.  
  
Así que lo siguiente que vimos fue a Yusuke persiguiendo al cerdo que detenía el reigun de vez en vez. Ahora las cámaras pasaron a Koenma, que intentaba hacer que la gallina pusiera huevos.  
  
"A ver, el proceso natural de la gallina es poner huevos…tu debes de ponerlos no?" otro idiota que no entiende que los animales en ningenkai NO hablan  
  
"Ko ko?" la gallina le miró raro  
  
"Si tu entiendes, poner huevos…a ver…se supone que…el gallo fecunda y ustedes ponen huevos, no eso es solo cuando van a nacer los pollitos, pero también ponen huevos no? O si?" Koenma miró de cabeza el libro pero no entendió nada "A ver…ya se!!" Koenma corrió dentro de la casa con la mirada inquisitiva de los que estaban dentro.  
  
Luego de un rato el dios bebe salió con un…guante en la cabeza y una capa grande…ridículo….y corrió fuera, todos le miraron como si hubiese sido el más estúpido – lo dicho, nadie se mira ahí en el espejo – Koenma salió y se puso junto a la gallina y se acercó al ave, la gallina le vio con ojos grandotes y Koenma pestañeó al ave.   
  
"Hola gallinita…nadie te ha dicho que…" el sonrió seductoramente "tienes las plumas mas bonitas que haya visto?" el le guiñó un ojo y los ojos de la gallinita cambiaron a ensueño, Koenma sonrió triunfal 'Si! Nada podía escapárseme de mi estrategia!! Vestirme de gallo para conquistar a la gallina y que hiciera todos los huevos que pudiese si si soy infalible! Koenma…eres un genio!'   
  
Pero koenma no contaba con la astucia de la gallina, que en un dos por tres saltó a su cabeza gorgojeando de emoción – no se si las gallinas gorgojeen pero la idea es la misma –   
  
"Oye gallina bájate bájate!! Era una broma en serio no soy un gallo, bajate!!" pero la gallina estaba enamorada de Koenma-gallo, aunque Koenma se quitó su cresta y sus 'plumas' la gallina quedó prendada de él…cuando menos si dio los tan esperados huevos…  
  
Dejando a Koenma con su nuevo amorío pasamos a otro, Yomi intentaba entender como funcionaba ese aparato para lavar la ropa ningen...  
  
"Colocar el…boton para el ciclo…" el leyó la instrucción "Boton de ciclo? Ciclo de que?" volteó a ver la lavadora y vio un botón que decía 'ciclo' billante no? "Ah este botón, a ver…darle vuelta para selecciónar el ciclo…" le dio vuelta "colocar la ropa" asi lo hizo "echar el jabón" y echó el jabón "encender y esperar, colocar almidón" y así lo hizo también.   
  
Cual fue el problema?...Yomi colocó toda la bolsa de detergente de 5 kilos en la lavadora…nadie le explico al pobre que era un puñito…y la lavadora comenzó a sacar espuma rápidamente   
  
"QUE ES ESTO!! BRUJERIA!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Yomi salió corriendo con alarma topándose directamente contra Kurama que cayó dolorosamente al suelo  
  
"Auch…Yomi, que te sucede?" el otro preguntó al ver el susto en la cara del señor de Makai  
  
"Kuramita!!! Esa cosa tiene vida!!!" el señaló con alarma la lavadora que estaba echando espuma por toda la habitación  
  
"Que hiciste!!" Kurama desconectó el aparato, Yomi lloriqueó como un pequeño niño  
  
"Que culpa tengo! No se como se utiliza estas cosas…Kuramita" Yomi tomó sus manos melosamente "Vdd que como eres un youko bueno me vas a ayudar?" puso ojitos de perrito abandonado y Kurama, otra vez, no se pudo negar. Asi que por ahora Kurama se quedó enseñando a Yomi a usar la lavadora, si tomamos en cuenta que aquel inepto estaba en vez de leyendo el instructivo un libro de 'como estimular a su pareja en una situación gay' que había conseguido gracias al hermano de la cosa grande.   
  
Mientras tanto otra vez, Kuronue no tenía la mejor suerte del mundo. El muy idiota no había entendido que…la leche a la que se referían ahí no era exactamente la leche que derramaban los amantes masculinos y que la vaca obviamente siendo hembra no tenía esa parte del toro.   
  
"Por donde se supone que se saca la leche?! Tu no tienes!!" Kuro exigió a la pobre vaca que la veía alarmada después de que Kuro anduvo buscando desesperadamente aquella parte del cuerpo que carecía. "Contesta vaca!!! Por donde te sale la leche!!" lo obvio fue que la vaca no respondió. "Encontraré esa parte de ti así sea lo último que haga! Lo juro!!!" y con una promesa y sonrisa triunfal Kuro siguió atormentando al pobre animal – anotar…demandar a Kuro a la sociedad protectora de animales.   
  
Shizuru no tuvo mayores problemas debido a que, no había ningun traste que lavar, Razon?...Hiei tenía cero idea de cómo hacer de comer en una…y no era exactamente un especialista en la cocina, mucho menos en las cocinas ningen. Hiei estaba errr…discutiendo con el señor refrigerador.   
  
"Maldito esfrirador ningen!! Abrete y dame esa maldita comida ahora!!" pero el señor refrigerador se negó a responder "Ah!! No tienes miedo!! Quieres que te demuestre de lo que soy capaz!!" pero el señor refrigerador siguió negándose a responder "Ahora verás!!" Hiei sacó su katana, como si no hubiese sido sufiente prueba que ahí todo era contra ellas comenzó a darle duro con ella al señor esfrirador   
  
Obviamente no obtuvo ningún resultado – repito…el hombre es lento – dejó la katana ardiendo en furia, frustrado se arrojó contra el refrigerador y ataco!!!! A….mordidas   
  
"Maldito esfriradorrrr!!!" Hiei mordió una y otra vez empecinado en hacerle algún daño con sus colmillos – anotar, llamar al dentista, Hiei lo va a necesitar – el koorime desistió cuando comenzaron a dolerle sus dientecitos el publico conmovido por el – ahhh –   
  
Pero el enfriador mugroso no cedió!!! Y Hiei buscó otros métodos para hacerle frente o mejor…corrió a buscar al kitsune estúpido para que le ayudara. El koorime pequeño corrio hasta entrar al cuarto de baño, y lo encontró, ahí estaba Yomi, con ojitos perversos sobre el cuerpo bien formado del youko que explicaba pacientemente el uso de la lavadora, pero por una extraña razón a Hiei no le gustó nada nada la mirada que Yomi tenía sobre él – a nosotros tampoco!! – y por culpa de esa incomodidad se atrevió a interrumpir.   
  
"Oye Kitsune estúpido, ven conmigo" Hiei ordenó, con la seña extrañada de Kurama, que no parecía entender  
  
"Que pasa Hiei?" Kurama preguntó, sin entender y con la mirada asesina de Yomi contra Hiei, que bueno que al chico no le importó nadita de nada.   
  
"Que vengas kitsune!" y sin pedir mas permiso arrastro a Kurama fuera, el youko se quedo con el gesto de 'no voy! Me llevan!' y Yomi se quedó con la más pura cara de odio…  
  
Si, el se vengaría de ese maldecido koorime, porque sabía que su youkito estaba interesado en ese enano…pero encontraría la forma de sacárselo…lo sabía…   
  
Complott!!! Complott!!! El público embraveció y todos aplaudieron, aburrido Akabane ya se había dormido y big brother tenia cosas mejores que hacer, como ver la cinta de la repetición del video de la noche y sacar nuevas ideas para hacer con…eso no se dice!!  
  
Y por este capitulo es el fin, porque la mera verdad el productor esta por sacarnos del aire por aburrido…esperemos que todo se resuelva con bien en esa casa. Snif.   
  
Para ser continuado.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
N. de A: Ok…otra vez me quedo de lo peor, no he tenido buenas ideas…por favor!! Necesito sugerencias, pero no nadamas algo sin definir, denme situaciones un poquito mas concretas snif…o algo. Se agradecerá mucho!.   
  
Rakime-vh: Gracias por decir que el otro capitulo no estuvo tan mal – pero este esta horrendo, prometo mejorar…bueno, mejor no prometo porque me sale peor – y lo de votar, tu todavía tienes un voto sin decidir, recuerdas? Ya va a ser la primera expulsión en la siguiente parte, porque ya sobra una hehe.   
  
Laiza Urameshi: claro Keiko lleva la cabeza!! Y se la vamos a quitar niehehehehe, y por lo visto Hiei ya esta dandose cuenta de algo…o quizas no Oo  
  
Baalberi: si, toda la razón, esta raro y horrible…pero este! Esta peor…tus votos estan contados ya, tnk you.  
  
Hasta otra!...o de plano lo dejo por que no me salen las ideas snif! 


	6. Los contratiempos de Hiei

--- EL MISMO DÍA PERO DIFERENTE HORA ---  
  
Si, regresamos a las trasmisiones finalmente de nuestro programa de BIG BROTHER YYH (porque el VIP es para los otros) y que decir? Esta casa sigue siendo de locos…aunque nuestras cámaras los han grabado el día entero digamos que los productores y demás habíamos estado dormitando por la aburrición (ustedes comprenderán, días de no dormir bien). Así que, nos asomaremos ahora a ver, que está pasando en la casa desde el momento en que los dejamos…  
  
"Hiei!! Me estas lastimando!!" Kurama se quejó pues prácticamente era arrastrado del cuello de la camisa por el koorime  
  
"Cállate zorro estúpido" el koorime gruñó cuando finalmente llegaron a la cocina  
  
"No me digas, necesitas ayuda con la comida?" el preguntó como si la respuesta no fuera obvia  
  
"Claro que no kitsune estúpido! Eso lo puedo hacer yo!" aha…te creemos Hiei te creemos!! "Necesito sacar la comida de ahí y esa maldita cosa ningen se niega!!" ok…que quien era el estúpido aquí?  
  
"Eee…como que se niega?" no es que Kurama no supiera, es que realmente tenía ganas de ver a Hiei como un niño pequeño peleando con esa cosa, era tan dulce! – el amor es ciego –  
  
"NO SACA LA COMIDA! ZORRO ESTÚPIDO!!" como era posible que el kitsune no lo comprendiera!! – retrasado… -   
  
"Veamos…" Kurama se acercó al refrigerador y abrió la puerta como si nada, levantando una ceja a Hiei que estaba gruñendo maldiciones por lo bajo "Ya está Hiei, la comida esta dentro"   
  
"Yo no como órganos de esfriradores!!" Hiei se quejó, Kurama casi se va de espaldas, casi! Pues ya sabía como ignorante era Hiei.   
  
"Hiei, es comida y se guarda en este aparato que se llama R-E-F-R-I-G-E-R-A-D-O-R" el deletreó a ver si Hiei captaba  
  
"Erigerado….dorageirfe….efeirdor…weirrr….que importa como infierno se llama!!!" Hiei echó maldiciones luego "Ya lo abrió, ya puedes irte de aquí zorro" el dijo despreocupadamente y comenzó a echar fuera la comida, Kurama le miró con una gotita resbalandole y una sonrisa afectada  
  
"Hiei…que crees que haces?" el preguntó sin creer en algún momento que Hiei realmente pudiese cocinar algo  
  
"Tu que crees? Cocinaré…estúpido zorro, estúpido zorro, estúpido zorro" como que le gusta mucho decir eso?...no será que le gusta lo de 'zorro'?   
  
Pero Kurama no se fue, se aproximó a una esquina y ahí se recargo mirando divertido como Hiei se complicaría la vida para cocinar, si bien, pensaba que en el Makai Hiei fue responsable de sus propios alimentos, sería lo mismo en ningenkai?, él estaba por averiguarlo.   
  
Mientras tanto, Shizuru aburrida de esperar algún trasto había salido a ver el jardín, a ver si encontraba algún tipo de salida pues estaba fastidiada de esa casa de locos – y la verdad es que la chica no hace casi nada relevante ahí – se detuvo mirando extrañada ver correr a Koenma por todo el jardín.  
  
El dios de la muerte – es no? – corría de un lado a otro perseguido por una gallina…y en el lado contrario Yusuke seguía persiguiendo al cerdo maravilla, podría encontrar ella algo más estúpido que eso?! Cuando creyó que no, lo encontró! Kuronue iba prácticamente siendo arrastrado por la vaca en una carrera loca porque el muy baka apretó de más la ubre del animal.   
  
"AYUDA!!!" Kuro pobre gritó - pobre? Pobre la vaca!!! –  
  
"Y yo que pensé que Kazuma era idiota…" ella comenzó a reflexionar gravemente en hacer un concurso dentro de la casa para ver quien ganaba…  
  
Yomi salió corriendo de la casa cuando se escuchó una especie de explosión en el cuarto de lavado y olas y olas de espuma comenzaron a salir con un asustado señor de Makai que prácticamente se revolcó por el piso cuando una GRAN ola salida de la nada, mas bien de la lavadora lo volcó contra el suelo en una marejada y lo dejo votado por ahí, a leguas se notaba que Yomi prestó cero atención a las instrucciones…pero eso si! Había estado muy atento al movimiento de las caderas de Kurama!! – pervertidos! –   
  
Mientras tanto dentro de la cocina el koorime seguía con su intento de cocinar…bien, Hiei había pasado al turno de pelearse con la señora incendiaria con cerillo o corriente calentadora de alimentos y líquidos – traducción, estufa – y para Kurama era realmente divertido verlo de esa forma, eso porque el kitsune amaba cada expresión del koorime, por muy estúpida que esta fuera.   
  
"Ahora cosa del infierno enciéndete!!" el le gritó a la señora estufa, esposa del refri – que raro… - pero la estufa no se encendió "Que enciendas!!" pero la estufa siguió negándose "Enciende tu maldito fuego!!!" el gritó, oh! Esas palabras fueron excitantes para el youko pelirrojo que reprimió un quejido, que infierno estaba pasando? "TE DIGO QUE ENCIENDAS TU FUEGO!!!"   
  
Para cuando Hiei gritó eso el que reaccionó extrañamente fue el cuerpo del youko, Kurama se mordió el labio inferior cuando una de sus propias manos se introdujo por sus ropas y comenzó a acariciar su pecho a si mismo – un youko caliente XD – gimió un poquito pero luchó por controlarse o tendría graves problemas, sin embargo Hiei lo vió…y vaya que lo vió…Kurama había movido su mano luego de su grito, el giró para preguntarle como encender aquella cosa pero se quedo callado cuando vio como Kurama paseó su mano sobre su propio pecho y aprentó un poco para soltar un gemido que para Hiei sonó tan único y excitante como jamás había escuchado nada – y eso que no sabe que es eso de exitarse – el koorime pobre tragó duro con la escena y se giró lejos, sus mejillas se sentían calientes y habían subido de tono pero, por qué?   
  
Kurama se obligó a detenerse y a ese extraño efecto – que tenía explicación, pero que aún no se las vamos a dar! – suspiró largamente hasta que su cuerpo estuvo de nuevo bajo control, pero aquello había quedado gravado en la mente de Hiei…el problema es que no fue solo Hiei quien supo las 'palabras mágicas', Kuro y Yomi que estaban pegados al cristal – quien sabe como se soltaron y corrieron hacia allá – y ahora…ya sabían que hacer para sus truculentas mentecillas por la noche – hasta a mi me dio miedo – y sus caras de pura perversión. Finalmente Hiei había conseguido que su voz saliera de nuevo de su garganta pues se había ido luego de la vista de Kurama   
  
"Zorro, has que esta maldita cosa ningen se…" buscó rápidamente otra palabra "cocine" el dijo tontamente, Kurama calmadamente asintió, no creí que nadie lo hubiese visto – pobre que ingenuo hehe –   
  
"Claro Hiei" el sonrió alegremente, y la verdad es que estar junto al koorime siempre lo ponía feliz, le gustaba su compañía "Lo único que hay que hacer es apretar aquí y abrir esta llave que es la del gas, luego de ello se puede empezar a cocinar…." Pero ahora el embobado mirando a Kurama era Hiei – increíble –   
  
Hiei ya no escuchó nada de lo que Kurama explicaba, y es que esa voz era tan seductora que todo alrededor se desapareció en un momento, y solo pudo estar atento a como se movían esos labios…suaves labios…apetitosos labios…como se sentiría si él los tomaba con los suyos?...Hiei agitó su cabeza en susto y coraje, porque pensaba estupideces!!!  
  
"Ya callate zorro me tienes mareado! Largo largo! Yo lo haré a mi modo!" el gritó y prácticamente corrió a Kurama de la cocina  
  
Qué había hecho mal? Kurama se sintió decaido por la reacción de Hiei, él solo había querido ayudar al koorime, porque siempre tenía que reaccionar así? Aunque pensando, de unos días a acá Hiei venía siendo de esa forma, sería que ya no le agradaba su compañía?, el youko se sintió acongojado y rechazado como nunca antes y tristemente dejó la habitación. Quien vera a ese hermosisimo bishonen tan deprimido? Si alguien no lo consolaba nuestro conductor seguro se metería contra todo y él mismo lo consolaría! – Akabane le trae ganas al youko – una voz se burló en una cantaleta, pero otra vez, esa voz se murió…que obsesivo.   
  
Hiei siguió batallando en la cocina queriendo pensar en los alimentos y no en esa imagen del estúpido zorro que se había quedado gravada en su mente, el luchó contra los alimentos y demás cosas que había. Al no poder hacer que la estufa se encendiera…el incendió la estufa – este programa nos va a salir caro – y ahí puso toda la comida de un solo trancazo!, pero el fuego se apagó, y que mas daba? Se había calentado no?, así que él dejo lo del fuego nadamas aventándole agua encima, bien, digamos que Hiei hizo un tremendo desastre en la cocina, para cuando todos escucharon un KABOOM!!! Que vino desde allá y corrieron en su ayuda.   
  
"Hiei!!!" Kurama llegó aterrado por lo que pudiese haber sucedido  
  
"Hiei!! Ya se murió?!" Kuro dijo con ilusión  
  
"Esta muerto?" Yomi le hizo eco, eso no le gustó nada a Kurama – ni a nosotros!  
  
"Hiei!!!!!!! Cuidado Hie!!!! Noo Hiei!!!" Yusuke gritó con desesperación, Genkai lo pate  
  
"No estamos en el torneo!! Idiota!!" ella regañó severamente ante la mirada de Kuwabara de 'ya no soy yo el mas estupido!' – pobrecito…dejenlo creer –   
  
"Ah si perdon lo olvide hehehe" Yusuke rió estupidamente – y el concurso de idiotas se sigue debatiendo -   
  
"Enano estas bien?!!" Kuwabara corrió preocupado – ahh lo aprecia que lindo –   
  
"Oigan…de veras se murió?" Koenma se asomó curioso  
  
"No se supone que eso lo deberías saber tu!!" Botán lo estrelló contra la pared  
  
"Ya nadie me respeta…." Koenma cayó con mil chichones en la cabeza  
  
"Claro que no está muerto!!" Kurama se indignó, y quien no? Hiei no era cosa de broma para nadie!   
  
"No te ofendas Kitsune no fue para que te molestaras" Mukuro dijo erizándose de solo ver al pelirrojo que le quería ganar a su koorime  
  
"Desde cuando puedes hablar ya?" Yukina se acercó sin entender   
  
"Eeeee……." Mukuro sacó un letrerito al muy estilo del panda Saotome [Yo no se nada, no se nada, no se nada….] y se fue alejando con cara de estúpida, que bueno que ahí nadie la pela.   
  
"Hiei Hiei!!" Kurama corrió despejando el humo para encontrar a un koorime totalmente lleno de cenizas y de cochambre oscurecido  
  
"ESTUPIDA COCINA NINGEN!!" el gritó, pero cuando el humo se dispersó oh sorpresa, la maldita cocina tambien era anti-Hiei, solo se había hecho un desastre pero! Las cosas estaban intactas…exepto claro la comida…que había terminado hecha un montón de cenizas delante de ellos "Como!!! Maldita casa!!! Tu no te quemas con nada!!!!!!!!!" Hiei estuvo a punto de aventársele a la camara que lo había enfocado pero Kurama lo detuvo.   
  
Todos miraron con ojos grandes y lagrimones la comida…o lo que había sido la comida.  
  
"Y ahora que vamos a comer!!" Kuwabara se quejó lloriquenado  
  
"ESO QUE VES AHÍ IDIOTA!" Hiei señaló al montón de comida negra, quemada o vuelta nada que estaba…esparcida por ahí.   
  
"Yo no me voy a comer eso!!" Kuwabara se quejó retando al koorime  
  
"Que te lo comas te digo!!" Hiei cogió a Kuwabara de la camisa y le hizo atragantarse de la 'comida' a la sorpresa y susto de todos, Kuwabara no le quedo de otra mas que comer  
  
Todos comieron, como paso? No tenemos la menor idea…será que nadie quería enfrentarse al koorime tan enfadado como estaba…solo que Yomi, Kuro y Kurama no comieron los únicos tres que se salvaron…y los demás terminaron con tal indigestión que todos corrieron a ver a Kurama para que les diera te de manzanilla que ya había platado en el jardín – el chico es práctico e inteligente –   
  
Así que el día estaba llegando a su fin, la cocina era un desastre, el cerdo se había vuelto parte de la familia, Yusuke se había vuelto vegetariano, la gallina estaba en la cabeza de Koenma el día entero, la vaca había llamado a sus abogados para demandar a Kuronue, el cuarto de lavado era una pena más pues todo estaba regado, lleno de espuma…y la ropa había terminado tan almidonada, que estaba o totalmente dura o se había encogido. Y todos exhaustos, mareados del día…decidieron que lo mejor era por ahora, dormir…todos exepto las mentes de algunos que ya estaban calibrando que hacer en la noche.   
  
"A GRAN BOLA DE INÚTILES" la voz del hermano de la cosa grande hizo eco "OIGAN TENGO ECO QUE MONADA A VER…ECO ECO ECO ECO ECO" otra vez le dieron un periodicazo al idiota ' "MAÑANA LES QUEDAN MUCHAS COSAS POR HACER, COMO LIMPIAR TODO LO QUE HICIERON Y A VER QUE COMEN PORQUE SU AMIGUITO YA ECHO A PERDER TODO LO QUE HABÍA AH Y UNA COSA MÁS! COMO VEMOS QUE USTEDES DE PLANO NO LAHACEN AQUÍ PORQUE SON UNA BOLA DE COMPLETOS INCOMPETENTES, Y POR LO VISTO TIENEN PROBLEMAS EMOCIONALES" – que guion mas estúpido!! – se quejó pero en fin, así ordenaba el jefe "POS QUE CREEN, QUE LES VAMOS A MANDAR A ALGUIEN PA QUE LES AYUDE"  
  
"Mandar a alguien? Raptaron a alguien mas!!!" Yusuke festejó alegremente  
  
"NO SOPENCO ES UNA AYUDADOTA PROFESIONAL, LA NETA EL WEY SI LA ACE, POS NO SE NI QUE AGA PERO POS DICEN QUE ES REWENO PA ESO, PA QUE POS TAMPOCO SE PERO PA ALGO SERA BUENO Y POS AI SE VEN, YA DUERMANSE Y RECUERDEN QUE LO QUE HAGAN SERA GRAVADO EH" y flush otra vez la voz desapareció.   
  
Todos suspiraron cansadamente, ya, esto era demasiado…incluso para nosotros los leyentes – porque no somos televidentes, lasstima – porque francamente, quien haya escrito esto…esta faltándole mucho. Pero bueno continuemos.  
  
Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, aunque ahora tenían un problema mayor, la cama de Hiei y Mukuro flotaba alegremente en el agua de la alberca, eso redujo la posibilidad de cama considerablemente.   
  
Como todos los demás se negaron a recibir a esa loca en sus camas y Hiei se negó rotundamente a dormir con Kuwabara o alguno de los otros el problema era mayor.   
  
"Esto no va a tener solución....Hiei la cama donde Kuwabara duerme es grande…" pero Yusuke fue cortado en seco  
  
"NUNCA ME DORMIRÍA CON ESE IDIOTA!! PRIMERO MUERTO" el jaganshi reclam  
  
"Lo mismo digo…enano" Kuwabara dijo con sarcasmo  
  
"Si, me pegaría si idiotez" Hiei sonrió con aquel mismo sarcasmo  
  
"QUE DIJISTE ENANO?!!" Kuwabara se encendió en rojo y colores en el rostro  
  
"Lo que escuchaste, prefiero dormir en el suelo" el koorime se cruzó de brazos enfadadamente  
  
"Pues a este paso es ahí donde tendrás que dormir Hiei, porque no quieres dormirte con nadie" Yusuke suspiró pesadamente  
  
"Por qué no duermes conmigo?" como caído del cielo!! Esa fue la voz de Kurama, Hiei giró precipitadamente, no se habían hablado desde que el koorime lo había corrido de la cocina  
  
"Y con esos dos que tienes por compañía? Que me crees zorro estupido?" Hiei se ofendió y se dio media vuelta, pero chocó contra Mukuro aparatosamente y se cayo "No te atravises asi!!!" el gritó con enfado  
  
"Y donde pretendes dormir si no? Vamos Hieisito, nos dormimos con ellos, que tan malo puede ser?" ella pestañeó coquetamente al koorime que casi saltó fuera de su piel  
  
"No digas estupideces!! Yo no me duermo con ellos!! NUNCA!!!" gritó Hiei enfadadamente. Al pasar de escena nos encontramos a Hiei y Kurama en medio de la cama, el youko tenía una gotita en la frente y sonreía afectadamente, Hiei echaba maldiciones "Como infierno me metí en esto…" gruñó el koorime.   
  
El orden en esa errrmm…cama era, Mukuro, Hiei, Kurama, Kuronue, Yomi…los otros tres estaban felices de la vida, exepto claro nuestros dos queridos bishonen de en medio.   
  
"Todo es tu culpa maldito zorro estúpido!!" Hiei reclamó casi echando lumbre por la boca  
  
"Mia por qué? Hiei yo no fui el que te trajo aquí" Kurama suspiró largo y pesado cuando vio las dos caritas de perversión de Kuro y Yomi, escalosfrios!!  
  
"No me busques pretextos zorro! Esto es tu culpa! Tu y esos dos pervertidos!" Hiei explot  
  
"Bueno…Hiei tu no te quedas atrás" Kurama señaló sarcásticamente, al lado de Hiei Mukuro casi echaba baba levantandole la camisa al koorime que casi le rebana la mano por alzar la ropa donde no debía!   
  
"Ey suelta ahí!" reclamó el koorime cuando una sonrisa perversa de Mukuro salió de sus labios "Tengo que salir de aquí" Hiei comenzó a sentirse nervioso, el koorime comenzaba a tener miedo, que irónico, jamas tuvo miedo de enemigos pero de las caras de perversión de aquellos…si que los tenía  
  
"Creeme, yo ya lo intenté" Kurama dijo cansadamente   
  
Y las luces de la casa se apagaron pluff!!! Y todo se quedó a oscuras, ahora lo único que realmente se notaba eran sus ojos, tres pares de ojos de pura perversión, unas amatistas rojizas y otras verdes.   
  
"Que guay!! Podemos jugar pacman!" Kuro sugirió haciendo que sus ojitos parecieran esferas que iban a comerse a los otros   
  
"No digas estupideces!!" Hiei gritó enojado y sus ojos se encendieron en llamitas  
  
"Hiei, estas calienteeee grrrrrrrrrr" Mukuro dijo como un leoncito o mas bien…leona en celo  
  
"No te me acerques!" cambió de posición drásticamente a susto, los ojos verdes parecían sonreír afectadamente.  
  
"Kuramita" dijeron otros ojitos en cancioncita "vamos a comerte" volvieron a decir en cancioncita  
  
"Eeee…no no, yo ya me iba a dormir" y cerró sus ojos con llave  
  
"EY MUJERR QUITA TUS MANOS DE ENCIMA DE MI!!" la voz aterrada de Hiei indicaron que algo andaba funcionando en la otra esquina de la cama, donde no se veía nada pero podemos imaginarlo  
  
"hihihihihihihih no seas timido Hiei…vamos a hacer hijitos!!" dijo entusiasmada la voz de la mujer loca  
  
"NOO!! SOLTAME TU MUJER!!!" se escucharon unos manotazos, cosas extrañas, ruidos de sabanas revolviéndose, luego un plock! Un pau! Un zas! Y otros sonidos más y luego, plum! Las luces se encendieron de nuevo.   
  
Resultado?   
  
Mukuro al querer propasarse con el koorime se había golpeado la cabeza contra el respaldo y se había desmayado del trancaso, Yomi y Kuro al querer propasarse otra vez con Kurama habían chocado sus cabezas entre si y tambien habían terminado K.O. y Hiei y Kurama…en su susto se habían abrazado el uno al otro cerrando sus ojos – aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh el público se enterneció – Hiei abrió sus ojos aún en susto y se encontró abrazando al zorro!!, el lo aventó lejos   
  
"Que te crees zorro estúpido sueltame!!" el gritó haciéndose hacia atrás  
  
"Hiei…tambien me estabas abrazando" Kurama suspiró exhausto y medio dolido  
  
"Ah si?" el reflexionó y rapido cambio otra vez a lo drástico "No digas tonterías! Yo no te abrazaría ni aunque fueses el último ser vivo en este planeta!!" el dijo y se echó a la cama tapándose y cerrando los ojos echando maldiciones   
  
"Vaya…bueno…sabes Hiei?...me hubiese gustado que…reaccionaras diferente…" y se echó al lado también cubriéndose y cerrando los ojos.   
  
Hiei no se había dormido, había conservado los ojos abiertos y algo dentro de él se había removido con las palabras de Kurama, se mordió los labios con fuerza y se sintió muy triste…había lastimado al zorro…acaso eso que sentía sería su conciencia o esa vocecilla estúpida que le hablaba y que jamás quería escuchar?...presentía que de ahora en pie iba a escucharla más seguido.   
  
-------------------  
  
Mientras tanto, fuera de la casa de histéricos, en el auditorio tras bambalinas se desarrollaba un caos, un reverendo caos.   
  
"Como que lo asesinaste!!!" el productor gritó a voz y grito al conductor que le veía de modo muy mortal  
  
"Lo que oyo! Era un estúpido e incompetente!! Bueno para nada!! Si hubiese valido la pena lo dejaba vivo pero de que sirve una persona que solo gasta aire en el mundo?! Eh eh!!" Akabane reclamó sacando sus cuchillas peligrosamente, el productor dio un pasito para atrás.   
  
"Akabane…ése era el mejor psicólogo existente en el mundo…" el productor suspir  
  
"Pues que desperdicio!! Que hacen en este mundo las escuelas! No educan! Ni se educan! Que clase de educación es esa!! Como se atreve a decirme que yo tengo un complejo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" bien, he ahí el meollo del asunto  
  
"Bueno ya, lo mataste…y mataste a los otros 60 psicólogos que intentamos traer al programa, ahora, dime por este mundo…A QUIEN DEMONIOS PRETENDES METER EN ESTE PROGRAMA?!!! Los mataste a todos!!!, aun quedan millones pero ninguno que desee enfrentarse contigo" el productor comenzó a repicar sobre la mesa  
  
"Ah no te preocupes, ya encontré al más indicado para esa casa de histéricos" Akabane sonrió grandemente y convencido de que Todo sería OK!  
  
Y en el reclusorio de máxima seguridad en alguna parte del mundo, en una isla perdida, en algún punto X que ni siquiera aparecía en el mapa…  
  
"OK Muchachos! Saquen al reo número 666!!" gritó uno de los guardias  
  
Y los demas así lo hicieron, con una camisa de fuerza traían a un pobre tipo de cabellos rubios, ojos azules, y con facha de vago o algo así.   
  
"Sueltenme bola de salvajes!! Les digo que fue una equivocación!! Yo no soy a quien buscan!! Oigan que pretenden!!" el rubio se quejó varias veces  
  
"Te vamos a llevar al mismo infierno rubiecito" dijo el guardia en tono burlón  
  
"NOO!!! CON BARNEY NOOOOOOOO CON BARNEY NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" gritó el rubio como despavorido, el guardia le dio un periodicazo   
  
"No sea baboso! Eso sería entrar en algo peor que el infierno!!" reclamó indignado "pero vas a ir a parar a…." música de fondo y tétrica "Big Brother…." Todo se quedo en un silencio muy feo  
  
"Big brother….NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO NO NO NO NO NON OOOO!!!!!!" pero nadie escuchó las pobres súplicas del rubio que fue llevado con canción de réquiem, pobre.  
  
Y regresando al auditorio sonó el telefono RING RING RING!!! - Akabane mató al de efectos especiales por inepto – este se la pasa asesinando gente…  
  
"Si??" preguntó tomando el auricular "ahhh ya lo tienen? Si? Si?...si perfecto!!, si si, vamos a llevarlo en helicóptero, si no hay problema…de sorpresa?! Naa que importa? Si, nos vemos entonces! See ya!" y colgó en teléfono  
  
---------------------  
  
Regresando a la casa de la histeria…  
  
"Mo…………..ri……………….ree……………." Kuwabara se arrastró por el suelo con un gesto moribundo en su cara  
  
"Cállate…Kuwabara….eres….idiota…." Yusuke dijo, pero casi en la misma posición que el otro  
  
"Mira quien lo dice….Yukina, va a tardar mucho ese suero que estas haciendo?..." Genkai preguntó con preocupación  
  
"Espero que no…." La bruja peliazul se revolcó sobre la cama  
  
"Donde está Koenma?" preguntó Yusuke al ver que aquel no estaba ah  
  
"En el baño….dándole cada susto al pobre retrete…" suspiró pesadamente Botán que volvió a revolcarse en la cama "Hiei quería matarnos!!"   
  
"El desgraciado quiere ganarnos el concurso!!! Maldito enano!!" gritó Kuwabara mentándosela a la cámara  
  
"Y desde cuando te interesa tanto ganar Kuwabara?" Yusuke le miró mal   
  
"Si gano, estoy seguro que Yukina se admirará mas de mi!!" el otro tiró baba, todos con una gotita en la frente  
  
"Ya regresé…." Koenma se botó en el suelo boca arriba exalando pesadamente   
  
"Me toca!!" Shizuru gritó al correr al baño para vomitar, también   
  
"Yukina por amor de Enma!! Ese remedio va a tardar mucho?" Koenma se arrastró como gusano por la alfombra  
  
"Ya casi esta listo" nadie se explicaba aún como es que a la koorime no le perforó la tripa la comida de Hiei  
  
"Golpe de estado!! Compañeros!! Debemos unirnos para sacar a Hiei el mandatario de la cocina!!! De ahí!!!" Kuwabara gritó alto, lo hubiesen golpeado por idiota pero todos estaban muy ocupados revolcándose por el dolor de estómago  
  
"OIGAN OIGAN HERMANITOS DE LA CASA DEL BIJ BROTER NO DIGAN IDIOTECES YA LES DIJE QUE LA NETA NO SE VALE HACER COMPLOTS AKI Y MENOS GOLPES DE ESTADO" la voz del hermano de la cosa grande interrumpi  
  
"Mira tu callate!! Tu no comiste lo que él hizo!!" Yusuke se quejó cuando otro retorcijón vino a su estómago  
  
"Estoy suelto de la pansita snif" Koenma se quejó ante las miradas en susto de todos, no tenían que enterarse!!   
  
"POBRE DEL QUE LE TOKE LAVAR EL BAÑO LA NETA VA A TENER UN DIA DURO" el hermano se burló "ORA PUES DONDE ESTAN SUS KAMARADAS, TRAIGANLOS ESTE CHISME ES PA TODOS"   
  
Mientras tanto fuera de la casa se escuchó un helicóptero que venía llegando a las 3 de la madrugada –es trauma con esa hora – y la voz de un tipo paranoico   
  
"NOOOO NO AQUIIIII POR FAVORRRRR NO ME DEJEEEENNNNNN" y el helicóptero lanzó al tipo en una caja, que decía   
  
[Cuidado, Peligroso, Psicólogo dentro] – Nada personal, yo soy psicóloga tambien hehe-   
  
"SAQUENMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" se escuchó el pavoroso grito por todo el jardín, lástima, todos estaban dentro y tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente.  
  
Alguna vez escucharon hablar del confesionario y del psicólogo de la casa de los hermanitos? Pues he aquí el problema…conocen a Ginji de Get Backers?...pues algo así, pero peor…ya veremos que pasa…  
  
Y hasta que los hermanitos consigan su remedio o mueran en el intento! Y hasta que Hiei y Kurama se despierten y los otros tres idiotas despierten porque sus planes se frustran a cada noche hehehehe.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
N. de A. : Ok, se preguntarán porque no lo hice más detallado, porque la verdad me hubiese quedado más largo y también porque si no, perdería chiste para las siguientes días y noches, además esto no acaba aquí…y, con respecto a describir más, entonces me la pasaría como mis otros fics, tengo trauma, describo demasiado y con este como es mas vaciado escribo menos. Pues bueno, no ha sido lo mejor de mi vida pero esperemos que no esté tan mal. Ya casi pongo sus ideas no se preocupen!.   
  
Ahora contesto Reviews y si, el siguiente capitulo votamos a la mujer que va ganando hehe.   
  
Love Hiei: Gracias por los animos! No me deprimiré gente bonita como vos me ayuda al autoestima haha. Enfrentamiento entre ellos? Claro que lo tendré en mente, aunque ahorita tambien estoy pensando en complicidad de esos tres, como ves?   
  
Lady Jaganshi: Gracias por los comentarios y los animos y si…todos estan con dolor de tripa, aunque aún falta la parte del…dentista del terror!!! Niehehehehehe  
  
Inari-chan: Ok Kurama se transformará en youko pero aún no se como va a reaccionar con aquellos dos y con Hiei, eso va a estar genial! Gracias!!  
  
Rakime-vh: La vaca!! Yo tambien adoro esta parte, pobre vaca…pero ya lo demandó, Kuro malo , aunque pude haber alargado más las escenas, perdería el chiste lo que sigue, pero que bueno que te guste, y perdon!! A veces no mejoro mucho gomen, pero gracias! El confesionario claro que si! Es el siguiente capitulo, y seguro veremos si se recuperan de la comida de Hiei!  
  
Laiza Urameshi: Obsesion con los animales? Hahah me gustan! Pero pues me parecio gracioso ponerlos así porque sabía que iba a ser un show, solo falta que las verduras hablen y sería el colmo. Kurama le explica todo a Hiei no te preocupes! Aunque quien sabe como se lo toma Hiei, a veces no muy bien, ya viste. Gracias por los comentarios!  
  
Siesna: Gracias por tus votos y por decir que mi fic es bueno, por lo menos es pasable, espero que te siga gustando o si no, sugiéreme cosas!.   
  
Baalberi: porque no alargo mas las escenas, porque hay mucho fic por delante y por escribir y si escribo todas las ideas reduzco mucho las que tengo para futuro que implican muchas cosas más. Sip, sale el que más votos tiene ahorita uno por uno, luego vamos dos por dos y luego tres a tres y asi sucesivamente. Pero gracias! Tomare tus sugerencias en cuenta!   
  
Ahora si…otra vez, sugerencias las acepto y si alguien puede hacerme un GRANDISIMO favor sería mucho mejor, no he tenido mucho tiempo pero…acepto apoyo de quien guste para ayudarme con los capítulos! A mi correo por favor, Tnk you por leer! 


	7. La caja

--REGRESAMOS A LA CASA MALDITA!!!– El conductor hace memoria acerca de lo último que paso en la casa...y la mañana siguiente, otra vez, porque? Pues porque al muy idiota del hermano de la cosa grande se le olvido que tenia desde antes porque el productor dijo que tenia que decirles justamente eso que tenia que avisarles si no importaba lo que tenia que decirles para que el productor dijo que les avisara pero el iba a avisarles sin embargo no pudo avisarles aunque el productor quería que les avisara y luego olvido que el productor quería avisarles para decirles aquello que había olvidado para los chicos...y los mandó a dormir de nuevo. Así que llegamos a la mañana siguiente, comprendido? Bien! Porque no lo repetiré. Había sucedido pues, que! En esta casa todos se habían ido a dormir, bueno casi todos, Mukuro, Kuro y Yomi estaban inconscientes por los golpes –para variar – algunos más se habían definitivamente ido a dormir o se habían dormido gracias al dolor de pansa que Hiei les había provocado. Mientras afuera continuaba el histérico grito tras grito hasta que de plano se canso y lloriqueó aún detrás de la tapa de su caja.  
  
RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG – no, no es el teléfono, es la alarma que indica que son las 8 am y deben de levantarse.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Yusuke saltó fuera de la cama y de paso se golpeó con la litera, litera? "De donde infierno salio una litera!! Aquí no había!!"  
  
"Yo estoy arriba Yusuke!!" gritó Kuwabara  
  
"........!!!!!!!!!" Keiko despertó y golpeó a Yusuke nadie se explicó la razón, de nuevo  
  
"Creo que malinterpreto eso de 'arriba Yusuke'.." dijo Botán sonriendo afectadamente  
  
"Auch...pero que mujer mas salvaje..." se sobaba la cabeza "pero aún nadie me explica de donde salio esa litera!! Tu hermano de la cosa grande despierta y responde!" exigió con un puño  
  
"MIRA HIJO DE TU TAL POR CUAL, A MI ME HABLAS CON RESPETO QUE SI NO TE JURO QUE DEJO A LA LOCA AHÍ MAS TIEMPO NAMAS PA DESQUITARME CONTIGO" al momento de decir eso todos se tensaron "EJEJEJEJEJEEEJ QUE LES DIO MIEDO BOLA DE ARAGANES JEJEEJEEJE"  
  
"Oye mira si quieres desquitarte con Yusuke adelante pero los demás no tenemos porque pagar por su estupidez. Yusuke eres un idiota!!" grito Genkai  
  
"Jodida mi suerte, ya dejenme!!!" el malhumorado Yusuke se fue de la habitación  
  
"Es increíble como todos se olvidaron de su dolor de estómago con eso" Shizuru fumó un cigarrillo con tranquilidad  
  
"Es que Yukina y sus remedios, ahh Yukina....YUKINA!!!! DONDE ESTAS YUKINA MI AMORRR!!!" Kuwabara comenzó a correr como poseído por toda la casa  
  
"Se fue?.." preguntó curiosa la muchacha medio saliendo del armario, la vdd es que si quería a Kuwabara pero estaba llegando a un colmo  
  
"Si, ya puedes salir, si llega lo patearé por ti" expresó ella con desinterés  
  
"Si?! Gracias!" la chica dijo con su tono habitual dulce y sus mejillas se enrojecieron  
  
"Si ya sabes, un favor" se encogió de hombros, la chica con las mejillas rojas se veía linda, pero que estaba pensando?!!  
  
En la otra habitación Koenma se colocaba unos pantalones cortos y una camisa toda desarreglada, se medio peino el cabello y se colocó el chupón de brillitos morados, y luego salio de la habitación para hacer compañía a los demás de paso pisando los cuerpos que aún seguían en el suelo.  
  
"Con permiso" les paso encima Koenma sonriendo con malicia  
  
"Ouch..." dificultosamente Mukuro comenzó a recobrar la conciencia "maldito respaldo ningen" se sobo la cabeza, ya comenzaba a hablar tal cual Hiei  
  
"Oye Kuro tienes la cabeza muy dura" Yomi se toco el chichón tremendo de la cabeza  
  
"Igualmente" insinuo Kuro ofendido  
  
"Tu no tienes chichón" se quejó Yomi  
  
"No, la mia fue hemorragia interna de la cabeza" dijo Kuro saltándole una venita  
  
"Pero como eres idiota, no hay eso de la hemorragia interna de la cabeza!!" Mukuro se mostró exasperada "Se dice hemorrefalea" ella dijo, con aire de grandeza  
  
"Aaaaahhh!!!!" Kuro y Yomi se emocionaron por aprender términos nuevos ningen!  
  
"Que, que quien tiene hemorroides?" Kuwabara entró incrédulo  
  
"Kuro tiene!" dijo Yomi alegremente  
  
"Si yo tengo" el dijo sobandose la cabeza aún  
  
Kuwabara salio corriendo para darle la noticia a todos, primero se topo con Yusuke que seguía maldiciendo que si el hermano no sacaba a Keiko el iba a matarlo!  
  
"Que haces Urameshi?" Kuwabara se acercó a él levantando una ceja  
  
"Oye mira encontré esta caja grandotota cuando salí a visitar al hermano cerdo" Yusuke tenia obsesión desde que no pudo matar al cerdo se volvió el 'hermano cerdo'  
  
"Una caja?" Kuwabara miro de arriba abajo, olvidandose de las hermorroides de Kuro "Quizás sea un regalo!!" cantó alegremente  
  
"O quizás sea algo malo! No lo abras Kuwabara" le pego un manotazo  
  
"Sigan asi y se volveran amanerados" fumo Shizuru desde el marco "la proxima vez jugarán manitas calientes o que"  
  
"Ah pero si serás hermana..." Kuwabara la miro con severidad  
  
"Que dijiste Kazuma idiota!" Shizuru lo golpeo, cuento de siempre, Kuwabara termino en una esquina todo moreteado y adolorido  
  
"Será inofensiva?...a ver...OIGAN CHICOS UNA CAJA!!!" gritó Yusuke desde afuera a pulmon  
  
"Se esta volviendo mas idiota...que tiene de interesante una caja" bufó Genkai dentro "y tu Miko, ya deja de colgarte de la lampara, te la estas creyendo mucho" y es que con eso de miko = chango...hehe  
  
Los demas o casi todos salieron, Kuro seguia con lo de las hemorrocefalea (que era asi?) Yomi tenia hielo en la cabeza, Mukuro probaba nuevas formas de comunicación no verbal, y Hiei y Kurama...dormian... - el publico babeo xD –  
  
Finalmente todos estuvieron fuera, menos Hiei y Kurama, que a esos no los despertaba el timbre ni la bulla, y mas cuando estaban abrazaditos...en la camita...juntitos...con calorcito de sus cuerpos...errhm...digo, estabamos en la caja...ah si la caja!...interesante la caja no?... – alto, ya me estoy volviendo igual de idiota que ellos, tengo que dejar de escribir!! – (la narradora corre despavorida lejos).  
  
"WOooooh!! Una caja!!" Yomi, Kuro y Mukuro abrieron sus ojos anchos en sorpresa OoO!!!, Shizuru levanto una ceja incrédula...donde habia parado...  
  
"Y ahora que?" pregunto la hermana de Kuwabara bastante exasperada  
  
"Pues....es una caja..." brillante!! Yusuke...tenes cerebro de terminata!  
  
"Una caja...WOOOOHH OoO!!!" otra vez Kuro Yomi y Mukuro con cara de asombro  
  
"Y decían que yo era corto de cerebro..." Kuwabara salio sobándose todas las partes del cuerpo "mi lindo cuerpesito...estoy bien maltratado ;; ya no me van a querer las niñas...mis fans! Que desgracia!!"  
  
"Por increíble que parezca tiene fans" – alguna perdida por ahí? Apoyelo! XD –  
  
"No te preocupes Kuwabara!! Mas feo no puedes estar, asi que como dudo que sea por tu bella por lo que te quieren a lo menos te queda el corazon" lo tranquilizo Botan, el pelirrojo la miro con ojos de furia "Eee...la verdad causa odio" se fue corriendo detrás de Yusuke  
  
"Bueno ya...estabamos con la caja" dijo el dueño del Reigun volviendo al interesantisimo! asunto ...  
  
"La caja!...WO..........." pero antes que pudieran terminar encima de ellos cayo un poste de luz...  
  
-----  
  
"COMPLOT COMPLOT!!!" gritó el público embravecido  
  
Detrás de las grandes paredes de la casa, Akabane metía sus cuchillas en sus lindas y finas manos, luego de haber rasgado el poste – Akabane malo!! – algun problema?  
  
BRAVO BRAVO!!  
  
-----  
  
"Bueno...hablabamos de..." Yusuke paro antes de que se recuperaran y volvieran a los mismo "el objeto en forma de cubo que esta frente a nosotros" ...ok, nadie dijo nada  
  
"Oigan silencio! Creo que escucho ruiditos en esa caja..." Koenma se acerco sigilosa y desconfiadamente con un bat en mano, no vaya a ser!  
  
Todos miraron con expectativa, que seria lo que estaba dentro?...pero nadie tuvo el suficiente cerebro para asomarse al letrero de la caja que decia exactamente que era – lo dicho, aparte de lentos medio idiotas – asi que todos estaban a la expectativa aun... Koenma, tomando valor de donde no lo hay, porque todos sabemos que es un cobarde, asi que prácticamente aventó a Yusuke contra la caja y al estrellarlo esta se abrio!!!  
  
"Se abrió!!! Wooooohh!!! OoO!!" otra vez esos tres se habian recuperado del golpe y ya estaban de nuevo de pie. Se estaban volviendo inmunes - Oo que miedo – anote para el hermano: buscar nuevas formas para dejarlos inconscientes antes que violen a alguien en la casa – aunque no es mala idea...erhm...sigamos  
  
"Serán inmunes pero ya los dejaron mas idiotas" bufó Shizuru terminando de fumar su cigarro, y con una Yukina muy pegada a ella... - ehem...porque sera?  
  
"Bueno y?" Botan estaba ansiosa por saber que habia dentro de esa misteriosa caja de color café de madera que ya estaba abierta con un Yusuke estrellado en la tapa y un Koenma con bat – linda conclusión!  
  
La tapa cayo completamente y de entre la oscuridad que todos veían con curiosidad a ver si no les aparecía un mounstro se asomó una cabellera rubia y unos ojillos azules con total desconfianza...donde habia caido! Ginji miro con total prejuicio a todos los presentes que parecían de la era de los primeros hombres que poblaron el mundo al descubrir el fuego, si no es que peor.  
  
"Eee...Hola?" saludó el rubio, totalmente incrédulo a si alguno sabía hablar siquiera Oo  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaoohhh OoO" Kuro, Mukuro y Yomi expresaron - a ver...estos ya se pasaron de la raya ¬¬  
  
Koenma decidio darles con el bat a ellos, PLAF!!! Los tres cayeron con ojitos de estrellitas  
  
"Orale...Kuramitas voladores " dijo Kuro bastante divertido queriendo cachar uno con sus garritas  
  
"Kuramitas desnudos voladores wejjejeje" Yomi estaba bastante entretenido con su espectáculo mental luego del trancaso  
  
"Hiesitos en tanguita...guay" Mukuro tambien estaba feliz, golpearlos ahora resultaba peor!!!  
  
"Que clase de personas son ustedes!" el rubio nada mas de escuchar aquellas palabras sintio escalosfrios, eso era pura perversión "Saquenme de aquí!!!!" grito volviendo a su caja "esto no es real, es un sueño si si, es un sueño, no es real, es un sueño, no es real, es un sueño, no es real, es un sueño, no es real....." y repitió su mantra com poseído  
  
"Pobre chico" suspiro Shizuru fumando su decimo terce cigarro del día, quien la culpa? Aguantar a todos si es bastante problema. Genkai exasperada fue directamente hacia la caja, y saco al rubio de una patada  
  
"Deja de ser exagerado y sal!!!" el rubio salio despedido y se estrello contra el cristal de la cocina Oo  
  
"Auch..." el rubio se deslizo luego de chocar contra el cristal y quedo en el suelo, la diferencia fue que el no veia mas que las normales estrellitas y pajaritos alrededor  
  
"No se porque...pero comienzo a tener miedo de Genkai" dijo bajito Kuwabara en el odio de un apenas recuperado Yusuke, que sobandose la cabeza fue directamente hacia el caido para ayudarlo a levantarse  
  
"Ey tu chico, estas bien?" el lo levanto, el rubio se semi recupero del trancazo, aparte de pervertidos salvajes...  
  
"Si si...mas o menos" confesó verídicamente  
  
"A VER HIJOS DE SATAN YA VIERON QUE YA LLEGO EL SUSODICHO KE LES DIJE ANOCHE VDD?" no espero respuesta y siguió "POS RESULTA KE ESE ES EL PROJESIONAL KE LES VA A AYUDAR KON SUS TRAUMAS KOMO VEN, POS AI LE ACEN COMO KIERAN Y A VER SI DE ADEVIS LES AYUDA, Y POS PREPARENSE PORKE VIENE LA PRIMERA PRUEBA Y DE PASO DESPIERTEN A LOS DOS DEL CUARTO KE SIGUEN DURMIENDO POS AI LUEGO NOS TRASMITIMOS TIOS" y plaf, se corto, como siempre  
  
"Ey alto alto!!" el rubio se quejó antes  
  
"Y ORA TU KE MADLES KIERES" contestó la exasperada voz de hermano de la cosa grande  
  
"Me tengo que quedar?! Es necesario?! Por que yo!!...y en todo caso...donde dormiré?" el rubio estaba muy angustiado, no todos los dias entras a una casa de locos  
  
"MIRA TU KE NI TU NOMBRE SE ME, POS SI, TE TIENES KE KEDAR AI PORKE NUESTRO AMADO PRODUCTOR" bajo amenaza lo de amado hehee "DIJE KE AI TE KEDAS, Y KE PORKE TU POS ESO DEVISTE PREGUNTARSELO TU YO NO, Y KE DONDE VAS A DORMIR POS MIRA TIENES DOS OCCIONES, TE PUEDES DORMIR KON KUGUABARA O EN EL SILLON AI TU LE BUSCAS ORA SI ME VOI KE TENGO PRISA" y con esto corto, tra vez  
  
"Quien es Kuwabara?" preguntó el rubio mirando a todos los presentes, las manos fueron a parar directamente a un pelirrojo bastante...bueno, no era un adonis, ni siquiera sabia si tenia algo de gracia  
  
"Yo soy!" canto el pelos de zanahoria alegremente "Porque?" se ve que no escucho nada de lo que dijo el hermano ¬¬  
  
"Porque parece que el nuevo se va a dormir contigo" Shizuru le echo humo en la cara, Kuwabara la miro molesto pero luego capto la idea  
  
"Conmigo!!!!! Porque conmigo!!!" no estaba muy dispuesto a ceder  
  
"Pobre tio" refiriéndose al rubio "tener que soportar los sueños mojados de Kuwabara..." suspiro Botán resignada  
  
"NANI?!!! Pido el sillon!!" gritó despavorido el rubio  
  
Varios se echaron a reir, Kuwabara tenia la cara mas ofendida que de costumbre y otros tres aun no reaccionaban, estaban muy felices mirando sus fantasias ¬¬' Otros dos seguian profundamente dormidos asi que...por ahora, ahí los dejamos a todos.  
  
Continua...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
N. de A: Después de dos meses ¿ya son dos? Bueno, finalmente otro capitulo...so, tengo razones para no haberlo echo, algunas escuela y otras personales, lamento haberlos hecho esperar!!...el capitulo no es lo mejo del mundo pero tampoco esta tan terrible...espero subir pronto el otro, y gracias por esperar! Besitos a todos.  
  
Contesto Reviews:  
  
Karin Momonari: lo de tu pregunta de los fics que como se suben, mira yo no he abierto nunca para un anime nuevo, tendrias que checar en las opciones de fanfiction.net para ver si de casualidad te da una opcion para abrir de otra serie. Tiene que haberla solo hay que encontrarla. Buscare a ver que encuentro ne? Gracias por los animos!  
  
Rakime: ok tomo en cuenta tu sugerencia! Ojala conociera modismos de todos los paises asi pudiera ponerle de todo un poco, pero bueno de que si Hiei y Kurama seguiran durmiendo juntos?...la vdd es que no les queda de otra, no hay camas XD, y de si se les seguirán frustrando los planes?...sera?...no se, tal vez...o quizas logren su cometido, tu como ves?  
  
Lady Jaganshi: Si quieres contactarme para resolverte tus dudas puedes hacerlo directamente a mi correo o a mi Messenger, que es mi correo, jackalakabanekurodohotmail.com, ahí te puedo explicar a detalle los pasos que tienes que seguir, gracias por los animos! Perdon por haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo pero ya esta! Tu diras ahora   
  
Inari-chan: hahaha Youko, pronto, deja que llegue la noche...y cosas extrañas comiencen a pasar...que mala me oí. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, ah el psicologo! No, no es de esta serie, es de una serie llamada Get Bakers, su nombre es Ginji, Amano Ginji.  
  
Belldandy: Amiga!! Gracias por leer!! Tenemos que seguir el fic de Beyblade!!! Y gracias por las porras! Siempre has andado ahí con animos ne? Gracias gracias!  
  
Aome: tambien a vos te veo en el Messenger, gracias por los fics que me pasaste de yugi!...y gracias por los animos, espero verte pronto siempre eh?  
  
Por ahora me despido, muchos besos a todos y gracias por esperar. Gracias por la ayuda a quienes me la brindaron y por las porras!...Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! 


	8. Psicologia y expulsiones

---El mismo dia en la casa de la paranoia --- See...Big Bro  
  
Hasta donde los habiamos dejado nuestros queridos miembros estaban deliberando donde se dormiria su nuevo psicologo y adquisición de big bro en la casa, y hasta donde nos habiamos quedado hablaban de los sueños mojados de Kuwabara y que el rubio habia decidido formalmente dormir en el mueble o en la alfombra de ser necesario.  
  
"Para empezar no tenemos ni idea de cual es tu nombre, como es?" preguntó Yusuke ya entrado en platica mientras se servia algo de agua –recordad que Hiei habia echado a perder toda la comida y tendrian que sobrevivir con las hiervas de Kurama y agua Oo  
  
"Mi nombre es Ginji, Mayden Ginji" sonrio el rubio carismáticamente – que conste que nadie se lo creyo ¬¬  
  
"Yinyi Manden?" llego el grandisimo de Kuwabara con su grandisimo intelecto de cacahuate  
  
"Ginji!! Mayden Ginji!!" gritó el rubio a punto de golpearlo  
  
"Yinyi, por eso, ahh que complicado nombre, te llamaremos Moki" dijo el pelirrojo tomando agua tambien  
  
"Y que tiene que ver Moki con Ginji??!!" el pobre psicologo estaba a punto de la histeria  
  
"Nada, solo que Miko necesita un compañero y tu seras Moki" concluyo el pelirrojo sonriendo triunfal antes de que Keiko se le avalanazara  
  
CRAHSHH POFF PAUFF!! – si, al cual batman antiguito – y el pelirrojo termino, para variar, otra vez en la esquina- hay gente q no tiene remedio  
  
"Bueno...ya lo golpeo ella, ya es suficiente" regreso a su lugar bebiendo su agua  
  
"Así que Moki sera el loquero?" levanto una ceja Koenma, Ginji escupio el agua con una venita latiendo en su frente  
  
"SOY GINJI!!! NO MOKI!!!" hizo una mano en puño con otra venita en la mano  
  
"Lo que digas Moki, ayy que hambre tengo!!...maldito koorime, ahora tendremos que sobrevivir a pan y agua" Koenma casi se pone a llorar por eso  
  
"Ni pan ni agua, a pasto y agua, como vacas" se quejó Shizuru fumandose un cigarro y últimamente Yukina le habia agarrado mania porque siempre se la pasaba juntito a ella  
  
"Aprenderemos las enseñanzas del hermano cerdo...se ha vuelto vegetariano" Yusuke aparecio con un traje de japon antiguo haciendo una ceremonia del te con el hermano cerdo  
  
Todos le miraron raro ¬¬' y digo...quien no?  
  
"Oink oink kikionki kokikonki" dictamino el hermano cerdo  
  
Todos se quedaron estupefactos...  
  
"Oh que palabras mas sabias!!!" Yusuke levanto una mano en puño entusiasmado y con cascadas de lagrimas en los ojos por la impresión. Genkai pateó a Yusuke  
  
"Yusuke!! Eres un idiota!!" se quedo de pie junto a el  
  
"No me digas...otra vez por hobby, tus fans o no se que" se sobo la cabeza el pobre dueño del reigun  
  
"No, esta vez fue por petición del gran cerdo" dijo ella solemnemente haciendo una reverencia al gran cerdo  
  
"Por Inari...donde vine a caer" se lamento el rubio aun sin creerse la bola de dialogos estupidos de todos los miembros de la casa "Saquenme...plisss" lloriqueó casi temblando de miedo  
  
"Ay no exageres, pero si no los has visto en su rato de paranoia" sonrio Botan dandole un codazo al rubio  
  
"No pero ya me la imagino..." suspiro el rubio tomando un baso con agua  
  
"A VER CARNALITOS DEL BIJ BROTERRR ORA SI EMPIEZA LA IDA AL LOKERO Q TIENEN AHÍ, OYE TU MOKI REGRESA A TU KAJA PA KE VAYAN PASANDO DE A UNO" la voz estruendosa y plenamente naca de gran hermano se hizo relucir por toda la casa  
  
"QUE SOY GINJI!!!!!!!!!" ok, el estaba histerico  
  
"NO JRITES MOKI KE INKULTO Y GROSERO NETA, PA NAKO DEJA AL KUGUAVARA KE ESE SUPERA A TODOS JEJEJEJEEJEJEJ" aha si..el burro hablando de orejas ¬¬  
  
"Aaarrggg!!! Bien bien como sea!! Regreso a donde dices" y el rubio se fue echando humito  
  
"Que carácter...y ese es el loquero? Para mi que él es quien necesita al psiquiatra" bostezo ausentemente Shizuru  
  
"A VER ERMANITOS DE LA KASA POS RESULTA KE KOMO YA LES DIJE ESE ES SU LOKERO Y POS VAN A IR PASANDO DI A UNO KON EL A VER SI SE KORRIJEN DESCARADOS ARAGANES EH POS YA LES DIJE AI SE VEN, Y AKUEREDENSE EL OJO MIO KE LOS SIGUE ONDE KIERA, ASTA EL BAÑO JEJEEEJE ADIOS" y pluff la voz se esfumo de nuevo  
  
Ginji regreso a su caja que increíblemente ahora lucia como un consultorio, bueno...una caja mas grande hacia de escritorio, una caja mas pequeña de silla y una al frente para el consultante. Y de ahí no habia nada mas que una libretita de nota por si hacia falta.  
  
"Porque tuvo que pasarme esto a mi" lloriqueó otra vez el rubio sentándose detrás de la caja grande.  
  
Esperando con cero paciencia llego la primera enviada por aquel grupo de locos...  
  
"Nombre" Miko tomo su block...err quiero decir, Ginji   
  
"Mukuro cuarta señora de Makai y futura esposa de Hiei Jaganshi" declaró ella rotundamente, Ginji levanto una ceja esceptico  
  
"Em si bien...Señorita Mukuro, pasare varias imágenes frente a usted y me dirá que es que ve, de acuerdo?" saco las cartulinas de otra caja, ah caja!  
  
"Claro doc, usted dispare!" contesto aquella alegremente, seguros que era cuerda?  
  
Ginji extrajo la primera imagen de la caja y la puse frente a ella, es ese tipico test de manchas en las que uno define que ve, aunque no tengan forma de nada, yo insisto en que solo se ven manchas ¬¬' pero bueh....  
  
Mukuro observó detenidamente y luego sonrio picara y maliciosa  
  
"Qué ve?" pregunto el loquero rubio  
  
"Hiei desnudo" dijo ella alegremente  
  
Ginji casi se va de espaldas, eso parecia todo menos lo que ella decia! Aunque pensandolo bien...el aún ni conocia a Hiei  
  
"Ehh...si...bueno..." tomo apunte y le mostro la siguiente "Que ve aquí?"  
  
"Hum....Hiei y yo en un sexo bueno!" ella expreso con estrellitas y corazones exagerados  
  
Ginji se fue de espaldas PLOCK - si, al puro estilo de batman, otra vez – El pobre loquero se puso de pie como pudo y volvio a apuntar, paso a la siguiente imagen...  
  
"Bien bien...a ver...que ve aquí?" se sobaba la cabeza, esa era una mente pervertida  
  
"A Hiei y a mi teniendo sexo en Makai" ella dijo alegremente  
  
"Eee...bien, puede salir..." el pobre loquero estaba perturbado, no hacia falta hacerle mas preguntas, casi deducia las que venian  
  
Tomo asiento nuevamente y dejo la hoja por otro lado, mientras la siguiente persona entraba a la caja.  
  
"Nombre por favor" pidio tomando nota  
  
"Yomi uno de los cuatro señores de Makai y futuro amante y poseedor de Kurama" expreso fervientemente como si ese fuera su juramente y forma de vida  
  
Ginji levanto una ceja, otro?....  
  
"Bien Señor Yomi...puede decirme que ve aquí?" le paso la primera mancha, que yo sigo insistiendo solo parecen manchas!  
  
"A Kurama y a mi teniendo sexo" el tenia esa misma sonrisa estupida de Mukuro  
  
"Oh, en serio?" el rubio comenzo a pensar que tenian mal la vista ;; "Veamos...que ve aquí?" saco otra imagen  
  
"A Youko y a mi en un sexo torrido y fuerte" el concluyó con alegria e ilusión  
  
"Creo que no necesito escuchar mas ¬¬" a ver, que clase de pervertidos son? "Llame al siguiente"  
  
Luego de ellos entro Kuro que tomando asiento se presentó  
  
"Soy Kuronue, ex amante de Kurama pero lo sere de nuevo!" anunció, pero que posesivos!  
  
"Bien Kuronue, que ve en esta imagen?" Ginji le puso la primera imagen y antes de que Kuro dijera algo siquiera le miro la cara igualita a los otros "Déjame advinar...a ti y a Kurama haciendo el amor" dijo con una gotita en la frente  
  
Kuro asintio felizmente, Ginji suspiro indicandole que ya podia salir...  
  
"Pero que clase de pervertidos son ellos!!!!!!!" grito dentro de la caja frustrado "Quien sigue!" llamo desde dentro  
  
La siguiente en entrar era Keiko, tomo asiento y observo la caja detenidamente, Ginji estaba a punto de matar a alguien  
  
"Oye, es una caja, una simple caja, no tiene nada de fabuloso ¬¬" ah pero que niña mas lenta vdd? "Ahora, que ve en esta imagen" paso la primera mancha a la chica  
  
"..................." Ella dijo  
  
"Oh en serio?" Ginji levantó una ceja  
  
"..............................." Ella asintió  
  
"Y en esta otra?" paso a la siguiente  
  
"....." ella concluyo  
  
"Ok usted tiene un grave grado de paranoia, lo mejor sera que se suicide ahora mismo" la corrio de la caja, que horror! Y no exactamente por su dialogo, sino porque jamas le habia caido bien.  
  
Ginji salio de la casa con un extremo cansancio justo cuando el big bro hablaba por el altavoz...  
  
"A VER HIJOS DEL VIK BRO, ORA DE ENTRAR AL CONFESIONARIO POS Q CREEN KE VAMOS A SAKAR A ALGUIEN Y POS KE KREEN KE USTEDES TIENEN K VOTAR AUNKE AL FINAL VALGA PA DOS KOSAS LO KE DIGAN, POS AI, POR LEY, ENTRAN DI A UNO KOMO LOS VAYA LLAMANDO, ENTIENDEN?"  
  
Todos asintieron, Kurama y Hiei ya se habian levantado y ahora estaba desayunando...un vaso de leche, gracias a Inari que Kurama sabia ordeñar vacas adecuadamente ¬¬ ... y a este paso terminaria haciendo todos los quehaceres de la casa, y comían un poco de pan de agua, que tambien Kurama sabia hacer. Este chico es un estuche de monerias!!  
  
Y asi comenzaron a pasar...  
  
"KUGUAVARA ENTRE AL CONFESIONARIO" llamo el big bro, el pelirrojo de zanahoria entro a donde le indicaban...  
  
"Un momento? El confesionario es el baño?!!" se alarmo al ver y una venita le salto en la cabeza "que clase de broma es esta!"  
  
"KUAL BROMA TARADO KE NO VES KE SE NOS AKAVO EL PRESUPUESTO PA HACER UN CONFESIONARIO, PERO POS ES PRIVADITO NO? TE SIENTAS EN LA TAPA DEL RETRETE Y POS AI CONFIESAS, ASI KE KALLATE"  
  
"Con un diablo...que clase de lugar es este..." aun quejandose Kuwabara se sentó en la tapa del retrete y espero  
  
"POS ORA SI A VER KUGUAVARA POS KON KIEN TAS INCONFORME EN LA KASA Y PORKE, ANDELE KE NO TENGO SU TIEMPO"  
  
"Inconforme? A ! Porque se la pasa pateando a todos!! Es una anciana agresiva!! Si si ella!" dijo el pelirrojo  
  
"POS ORALE, DILE AL YUZUQUE KE PASE" Kuwabara se fue y entro Yusuke, esto tenia que ser agil porque ya estaban fastidiados  
  
"Ya estoy, en el retrete?!!" exclamó Yusuke  
  
"OH QUE LA........##$ew$%t$%$& SII EN EL RETRETER ORA SIENTATE Y RESPONDE!! KIEN KIERES KE SE LARGUE DE LA KASA Y PORKE"  
  
"Hum...pues...Keiko!! Porque es una mujer histerica, y la verdad es que solo andaba con ella por lastima, nadie le iba a hacer caso a la pobre" ey! Eso fue cruel....wahahahaha  
  
"SALE PUES YA PUEDES IRTE Y POR AI LE DICES A GENKAI KE VENGA PAL RETRETE, LE ADVERTES KE ES EL RETRETE!!" exclamo antes de que Yusuke saliera, ya no iba a tolerarlo otra vez  
  
Genkai entro a la habitación del baño ya advertida y se sento en la tapa del retrete  
  
"A VER POS DIME TU KON KIEN TE SIENTES INKONFORME"  
  
"Keiko, su forma de gritar histeriza a cualquiera, ademas es pesada, tiene voz de chirrido y se la pasa pateando gente" wau!! En serio?...no se conoce vdd?  
  
"POS YA S'TA VENGA YA PASE A LA SIGUIENTE Y TAMBIEN LE ADVIERTE QUE ES EL RETRETE" y asi Genkai salio de ahí para decirle al siguiente que pasara, fue Shizuru "A VER MUJER DE MUY WEN VER JEJEJEJEEJE A VER CUANDO NOS ECHAMOS UN......" le dieron de periodicasos antes de que fuera imprudente "VALE VALE YA ENTENDI...POS A VER KON KIEN ANDAS INKONFORME Y KIERES KE SALGA"  
  
"Hum...Kazuma, porque representa una competencia para mi" eh!!! Competencia?! A que se referira esta chica?...hehe  
  
"POS TA WENO, A VER POS DILE A LA VIEJA CALIENTE KE ENTRE AKI" si, todos entendieron Mukuro al instante!  
  
Mukuro entro ya mas o menos sabiendo la mecanica, se sento y espero que le pasaran dibujitos con manchas...so, mujer baka ¬¬U  
  
"NO AKI NO HAY MANCHAS MAS KE LAS KE DEJA KUGUAVARA KUANDO....AH SI, POS KIEN TE NO TE KAE EN LA KASA Y PORKE KIRES KE SE VAYA"  
  
"Kurama!! Ese maldito youko se le mete hasta por los ojos a Hiei!! Y HIEI ES MIO, SOLO MIO SERA MIO ABSOLUTAMENTE MIO Y ESE YOUKO SOLO SE METE ENTRE EL Y YO, PERO HIEI SOLO ES MIO Y DE NADIE MAS PORQUE ES MIOO...." Ok, Mukuro hablo los siguientes 15 minutos hasta que el retrete la saco volando, tenia resorte abajo  
  
El siguiente en pasar fue Kuronue que se sento y tambien espero un espectáculo de machas...otro que es lento...  
  
"O QUE LA......SI NO ES EL RETRETE SON LAS MANCHAS...QUE AKI NO HAY MANCHAS! ORA DI KIEN KIERES KE SAKEMOS Y PORKE"  
  
"A....a...a....a..........aaahhh" Kuro sonrio como estupido al mirar una manchita en el baño  
  
"SABES KE, OLVIDALO, SAKATE Y DILE AL YOMI KE ENTRE" concluyo un desesperado big bro  
  
Yomi entró a la habitación del baño mirando curiosamente la manchita que Kuro habia visto y la analizo detenidamente por laargo rato  
  
"ME LLEVA LA ()(%&$#$"!$ SI DE VERAS KE PROCESAN RE LENTOOSABES KE SAKATE Y DILE AL OTRO QUE VENGA, KIEN FALTE, NO ME IMPOTA YA" estaba en su limite  
  
El siguiente en pasar fue Koenma que se sento pacientemente, ya mas o menos sabia como era asi que solo hablo, vaya, uno que entiende...  
  
"Quiero que salga Keiko...porque esta sonsacando a Mi Yusuke...un momento, yo dije eso?...YO NO DIJE NADA LO JURO!!" el pobre se habia delatado ahaha!!!  
  
"JEJEEEEJEJEE LO KE DIGAS ORA LE PUEDES DECIR AL OTRO KE PASE A KIEN SEA" el big bro se habia puesto de buenas con ese comentario Wahahaha  
  
El siguiente en pasar entonces fue Hiei que miro de soslayo todo el lugar con su cara total de antipatia y 'voy a matar a alguien' esa por la que las chicas se derriten  
  
"A VER YIJEI TU A KIEN KIERES SAKAR Y PORKE" aparte de inculto mal hablado...pobre programa  
  
"A ese estupido zorro!! Porque es un estupido zorro!! Estupido zorro estupido zorro estupido zorro" ok, Hiei salio de ahí diciendo esas palabras...medio necio el chico no?  
  
"A PA KARAKTER KE SE KARGA PERO BIEN KE LO KIERE POS A VER...KE PASE BOTAN" la chica entro entonces "BOTAN? BOTAN? DE DONDE VOTAN JEJEJEEJEJEJ" otra vez le dieron un periodicazo por majadero...no tiene remedio "BUENO YA YA POS A VER BOTAN, JEJEJE VOTAN...." El idiota se quedo trabajo con la palabra por 15 minutos "A YA BUENO TU, A KIEN KIERES KE SAKEN" para el momento en que eso sucedió Botan ya se habia largado, no iba a esperar tanto verdad?  
  
"Pero que sujeto mas extraño" suspiro Botán llegando a la sala con todos los demás  
  
"POS A VER KE PASE YUKINA OTRA KE NI AL KASO PERO VENGA KE ENTRE" dijo el big bro cuando la muchacha muy arregladita y modosita entro al retrete "DE ESTA SI ME PODRIA APROVECHAR DE LO LINDO SI ES RE MENSA JEJEJEJE" Akabane saco sus cuchillas en el auditorio y el hermano de la cosa grande entendio muy bien el mensaje "YA YA ENTENDI...PERO KE AGRESION...A VER YUKIS, KE ONDA A KIEN KIERES KE SAKEMOS"  
  
"Sacar?...oh a nadie! No podria, es decir, a todos los quiero mucho, son tan dulces, son tan buenos, les debo muchas cosas, ellos son excelentes personas.........." Y Yukina siguió hablando de lo maravillosos que eran hasta que big brother se fastidio y la mando a freir espárragos...  
  
El detalle es que Yukina SI se fue a freir espárragos ¬¬U  
  
"A VER POS EL ULTIMO ES KURAMA, VENGA POS ENTRA WAPISIMO" sepase que el hermano de la cosa grande tiene debilidad por la belleza sea femenina o masculina hehehe "A VER MIJITO WENOTE PAPASITO WAPO" babeando, recibio casi una cuchilla de Akabane que le paso rosando los ojos "AY WEY ESTE DE VERAS ME KIERE ASESINAR...AH POS...TE DECIA, KURAMITA" se hizo -oficial! Kuramita es su apodito . – hahaha – "KIEN NO TE COMPLACE EN ESTA KASA Y PORKE PARA KE LO SAKEMOS"  
  
"Creo que todos estan aquí por una razon y le dan sentido a este juego...pero si hubiese que sacar a alguien, supongo que seria a Keiko, Yusuke no parece soportarla y es mi amigo antes que ella, aunque se escuche algo cruel" sonrió encantador el pelirrojo  
  
El publico babeó... - Kurama! – grito enardecido, la mayoria lo amaba!  
  
"POS TA WENO, YA PASELE A LA SALA KE DARE EL RESULTADO"  
  
Y asi lo hizo, todos estaban expectantes en la sala, esperando la primera expulsión cuando finalmente la voz de hermano de la cosa grande hizo gala, otra vez.  
  
"POS A VER JERMANITOS DE LA KASA KE KREEN, POS KE YA TENGO KIEN SE VA, Y POS TE VAS TU KEIKO TAS EXPULSADA POR LAS EXPULSASIONES DE LA EXPULSASION DE KASA TANTO POR EL PUBLIKO KE LA NETA NO TE KIERE Y TUS COMPAÑEROS JEEEJEJJE" sonrio el hermano al ver la cara cruda de la muchacha y maravillada de que la gente no la quisiera  
  
"Ves? Te dije que debías suicidarte" sonrio maliciosamente el loquero  
  
"........ ¬¬##" Keiko casi se le va encima si no es porque el lugar donde estaba sentada salio expulsado haciendo un oyo en el techo de paso y lanzando a la mujer lejosl!...muy muy lejos...  
  
"Y AHÍ ESTA LA PRIMERA EXPULSADA, ORITA LOS VEO JERMANITOS PA DECIRLES DE LA PRUEBA...GRACIAS POR SUS VOTOS A LOS VOTANTES Y VOTADOS JEJEJEEJEEJ LUEGO LOS VEO"  
  
Y la voz desaparecio, como siempre...  
  
Ninguno habia tenido tiempo de procesar muy bien lo de la expulsión a excepción de Kurama que se sentia un poco arrepentido por la forma en que habian tratado a la chica, y es que ya sabemos que él es todo amor. Luego de al menos media hora uno Yusuke giro a ver a Kuwabara...  
  
"Oye...expulsaron a Keiko..." dijo con tremenda seriedad  
  
"Si..." expreso calladamente Kuwabara...  
  
Y entonces....  
  
"FIESTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" se escucho el grito dentro de todos los de la casa, exepto tres, Kurama, Yukina y Hiei, uno por medio arrepentido, otra porque todos le caian según ella bien y Hiei...porque es Hiei!!  
  
Y asi, dejamos a los hermanos de la casa festejando su primera expulsión...que paso con Keiko? Ah si!! Ella cayó en la misma celda en la que Ginji era recluido hasta antes de llegar al concurso como loquero...asi que...todo estaba en orden!!  
  
Continua...  
  
N. de A: no es lo mejor de mi vida...digo, de hecho es lo peor de mi vida, pero es que no he tenido bien tiempo de escribir snif...prometo ponerle mas imaginación a la siguiente...y Inari, ya va a salir Youko en el siguiente capitulo, prometido... UU perdonen lo patetico snif...  
  
Contesto Reviews:  
  
Rakime-vh: pues!!! Si, esos dos van a seguir interviniendo entre ellos, ya sabes! Es el toque de comedia, romance y competencia...pero claro, yo tambien quiero que se queden juntos, estan saliendo muchas nuevas parejas ¬¬ ñaca ñaca... ya fue la primera expulsión, algo apresurada pero ya era tiempo, si no me iba a tardar mucho! Y tampoco se trata de eso... U...  
  
Ginji: que te puedo decir? Eres su loquero!! Ahí debes de quedarte ¬¬ - saca sus cuchillas – ne Ginji-kun...portate bien – risa sadica xD – o prefieres que te llame Moki? XDDDD  
  
Miguel: cortito?! Pues que tan largos los quieres weno...que bueno que te gusto Miguel-kun, ah, no actualice tan pronto pero tu sabes que he estado ocupada con el curso que doy snif...pero ya esta, algo apresurado pero ya esta  
  
Inari: hahaha sii ya va a salir youko! Y fue psicologo porque es mi rama, aunque no le quedaria mal lo de psiquiatra verdad? Y mas con esos tres hehe, gracias por leer!  
  
Alex-Wind: hehe, no te entiendo el publico pero yo si, quieren hacerlo! Estan urgidos pobres...pero con esos dos bishonen...quien no!! – no no soy pervertida ¬¬ solo digo lo que pienso xD – el fic...si vacaciones y yo dando cursos de computación no se me ha facilitado escribir pero lo hago cada vez que se da la oportunidad, gracias por leer y suerte con los tuyos!  
  
Neko Hiraikotsu: haha, genial tu dialogo eh? Bueno a las dos o si es una o si son dos...que lio!! Gracias por leer y por el voto!! Ahorita viene la votacion nueva, el segundo en salir de la casa quien sera?? Actualizo lo mas pronto que puedo pero luego se me van las ideas y estoy trabajando goomen snif... gracias por leer!! Y espero que sigas   
  
Ya esta la primera expulsión, viene el segundo...quien sera? En sus manos lo tienen, pueden votar o esperar al reto, ustedes deciden!!! Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!...prometo mejorarlo sniffff.... 


	9. Perversion en casa

Casa del hermano de la cosa grande O.o por enésima vez ¬¬

.....En la fiesta.....

Luego de casi dormir todo el día la mañana siguiente sería de fiesta!. Asi que Kurama y Hiei fueron los primeros en levantarse, porque habian dormido demasiado tiempo.

"Buen día Hiei" saludo algo seco el youko, todavia estaba dolido por lo que Hiei le dijo la noche anterior

"Que tiene de bueno verte, zorro estúpido" pero el otro ni por enterado ¬¬U

"Tienes razón Hiei, no tiene nada de bueno" expresó Kurama mirándole entre dolido y fastidiado "Con tu permiso voy a tomar un desayuno" salió de la habitación

"Hn" Hiei ni se esforzo por seguirlo o responderle

El publico queria matar a koorime por hacerle eso a kurama...pero luego recordaron que era Hiei y no pudieron evitar enternecerse del tipo a pesar de su actitud horrible - niñas volubles ¬¬ -

Unos toquesitos en el sonido "A VER TA GRAVANDO ESTA MADLE A VER PROGANDO PROGANDO UNO DOS TRES...QUE SIGUE?" Akabane pensaba seriamente en asesinarlo ¬¬' "AH YA TA GRAVANDO, PA KE NO ME AVISAN ANTES" comenzo a discutir "ANDALE TODAVIA TA GRAVANDO KE VONITO SE VE EL FOKITO ROJO ESE JEJEJEEEJE MIRA, LO KITO, LO PONGO, LO KITO, LO PONGO, LO KITO" un crasssssssshh sono en el altavoz y luego hubo un extraño silencio cuando la comunicacion del big bro se cortó

Kurama levantó una ceja algo incrédulo, bien, que cuanto tiempo debía sobrevivir ahí?

Al llegar a la sala se dio cuenta de que había alguien más, alguien en los sillones, ah si, ahora que recordaba era el rubio que habia llegado como psicologo de la casa, y sonrió un poco al recordar las caras que ponía al estar ahí.

Extrañamente el rubio tenia el dedo gordo en la boca y el peluche en los brazos --' y ese era el loquero?

"Kurama, ya despertaste" Botán se acercó con una sonrisa y un vaso de agua en las manos de desayuno! aunque no lo crean estaban bajando de peso

"Si, hace un rato, luego de escuchar al gran hermano hablar con su lado oscuro" sonrió con una gotita en la frente

"Orale! y como se hace eso? a ver" Botán comenzo a hablar también "yo oscuro, andas ahi? Mmm que raro no me responde, oye yo oscuro?!! donde te metiste" dijo en cansionsita caminando a otro lado

Insisto, bola de estupidos ¬¬U

Y he ahi la razón por la que Kurama no se enamoraba de ninguna chica en la serie!!! - todas son decerebradas!! -

Yusuke entro bostezando ligeramente "Oigan que hacen aqui, es reunión social o que?" preguntó mirando a Botán seguir discutiendo con su yo oscuro haciendo caras raras frente al espejo

Kurama sonrió afectadamente "Solo bebiamos el agua de desayuno" tomo asiento

"Urameshi, a que hora te levantaste?" llego el deforme bostezando muuuy grande, se le veían las amigdalas

"Oye que amigdalas tan grandes tienes kuwabara" expresó Yusuke incrédulo

"Al menos amigdalas y no hemorroides" Kuwabara sonrió, sii! el chisme!!

"Hemorroides? quien tiene hemorroides?" apareció entonces Koenma masticando su chupete

"Kuronue tiene!!" canto alegremente Kuwabara

"QUE?!! yo no se las vi..." Kurama expreso en voz alta y todos le miraron "Eh! no dije nada!!" decidio que lo mejor era escapar

Kuwabara tomo la jarra de agua para servirse tambien el agua-yuno, topico designado por el hermano cerdo vegetariano, del cual, seguian fielmente sus enseñanzas U

Otra vez el sonido se reestableció "HAY JIJO DE LA CHINCHURRIA ME DIO DURO TODAVIA TENGO EL MORETONSOTE EN LA NALGA, AY KOMO ME DUELE SENTARME AY AY MI POBRE SENTADERITA" se quejó el hermano de la cosa grande "AY WEY, TABA ENCENDIDO OTRA VEZ EL ALTAVOZ" apreto el foquito rojo...

Todos se miraron incrédulos, y digo, quien no?

Kuwabara sostuvo la jarra llena de agua y suspiró, al menos sabía que alguien era más estúpido!! además el era mas guapo, más bello, más encantador, mejor vestido - lease que iba en pijama de conejito ¬¬' - con mejor voz, con una sonrisa perfecta.....................

Shizuru lo golpeó en la cabeza entonces

"Y ahora porque me golpeas!!" exigió saber el deforme

"Por creido, Kazuma, brincos dieras de tener esas cualidades" bufó exasperada fumandose otro cigarrito, y Yukina escondida detras de ella

"Pero yo no dije nada!!!" chilló el pelos de zanahoria

"Leo la mente, estúpido" le avento el humo a la cara

"Y desde cuando ¬¬?"

"Desde que el gran cerdo me enseño como hacerlo" sonrió terminando de fumar

PLOCK!! o GENERAL DEL PUBLICO

Bueno, aquellos seguian con su discución acerca de lo hermoso que era kuwabara - seguuuro, pobre!

Y el hermano de la cosa grande regresó al altavoz

Pero se le habia olvidado que debía levantarlos! el muy baboso no se habia dado cuenta que la mayoria ya estaban de pie, así que tomó su trompeta

- TAN TARAN TANTANTANTAN TANRANTANTANTATAN - para variar desafinado

"Wa!!!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara que habia estado distraido se asusto por aquel sonido tan fuerte y lanzó la jarra al aire

"Cuidado!!!!!!!!" y como siempre todo en camarita lenta!

La jarra se precipito, lentamente, poco a poco, en el aire, girando hasta que....todo volvio a su velocidad normal, y la jarra rego toda el agua sobre el loquero dormido y todavia se le quebro en la cabeza.

"Uh, eso debió doler" Yusuke levantó una ceja "Ya ni modo" se fue como si la virgen le hablara

"Pobre tipo, que corta vida tuvo" Shizuru se fue fumando su cigarrro con Yukina todavia escondida

Koenma se encogió de hombros y se fue masticando su chupete

"Era la última jarra ¬¬" Genkai pateó a Kuwabara que otra vez quedo por algun lado de la casa golpeado

Y al loquero nadie lo pelo xD

"...................¬¬' ................."

Ejem Ginji estaba soñando pacificamente que volaba (Uy que 0riginal) y remontaba los cielos con gracia y maestria cuando agua cayo del cielo le empapo las alas y lo hizo caer hasta estrellarse contra el suelo lo curioso fue que exceptuando la parte de volar todo el sueño fue muy REAL. El rubio abrio los ojos para encontrarse empapado

"Los sueños humedos!!!!!" Penso aterrado en al posibilidad de que el pelirojo se hubiese acercado a el por al noche "Que es esto !!!!!!Que Horor!!!!!!" salto el rubio desde el sofa dandose un topetazo contra el techo (si otro golpe mas) para luego caer sobre el sofa, al tocar su cabeza noto un gran y dolooso Chichón " Auch Pero que paso"

"El loquero tuvo sueños mojados!!!!!!!" gritó Yusuke cuando entro y se encontro con el dialogo del loquero

Todos se asomaron - menos Hiei y Kurama -

"Que?!!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬" Moki estuvo a punto de matar a Yusuke

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" dijeron al unisono muy sorprendidos

"Viste? y es el loquero" Botán murmuró a Koenma que veía con severidad

"Moki q feo te delataste" Kuwabara le dio golpesillos en la espalda "Y mira que te empapaste wahahahahahaha"

"Ni que yo fuera como los sadocas pervertidos que viven aqui!!!!" protesto el rubio "Exigo saber quien fue el imbecil que derramo agua sobre mi hermosa figura!!!"

Todos los dedos apuntaron a Kuwabara

"BOLA DE TRAIDORE!!!!!" gritó el pelos de zanahoria

El rubio no dijo nada, era muy embarazoso estar alli todo empapado solo con su piyama puesto ademas era mejo que se cambiara rapido antes de que, por lo mojado de la tela,todos se dieran cuenta que el no usaba nada de nada debajo de ese simpe piyama - Notese que el loquero tiene Graaaaaandes esperanzass y cierto grado de perversión -

"No usa ropa interior!!!" dijo Shizuru levantando una ceja con toda calma

"PERVERTIDO!!!!!!!!" gritó kuwabara señalándolo y tapando los ojos de yukinita "NO VEAS ESO YUKINA!"

"Que vergonzoso" dijo botan desviando la mirada lo mas posible

"Pobre sujeto, como pudo caer tan bajo" suspiro Kuwabara xD

"Mira quien lo dice ¬¬" agregó Yusuke

El pobre loquero salio corriendo hacia el baño con la poquisima dignidad que le quedaba, se encerro en la puerta y empezo a cambiarse

"Hola loquero!!! oye que bien proporcionado estas!!" dijo Kuronue con cara de perversion, que estaba en el baño planeando como obtener a Kurama

"Calla Kuro, nos vas a delatar" Yomi que le hacia de mancuerna

"Ah si, perdon..." Kuro hizo voz tenebrosa, segun el "Somos voces de las almas perdidas que murieron en el baño booo..."

"Eres estupido!" casi grito Yomi

"En serio crees que me creer....." el rubio iba a expresar su sarcasmo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba acompañado por los pervertidos mas grandes de toda la casa, y salio corriendo del baño, olvidando que no estaba precisamente vestido para la ocasion.

"AHHHHHH PERVERTIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Botán lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo estrello contra...alguna cosa de las que habia ahi, el loquero habia salido practicamente cuasi-desnudo del baño

El rubio azoto contra la sala y quedo tendido en le piso con los ojos dandole vueltas

Kurama entró entonces, eso habia sido toda una histeria tomando en cuenta que cuando entró había cosas rotas, Yukina con los ojos tapados por Shizuru, Kuwabara siendo golpeado por Yusuke luego de la discución, Genkai deseando matar a Yusuke por escandaloso, Botán pateando el cuerpo inerte del rubio, y Koenma veía todo con gracia masticando su chupón.

Ah, con razón el rubio habia querido salir corriendo de ahí...

"Ayuda" mascullo el rubio

Hiei llego la rescate!!!! sacando al rubio de aprietos lo pateó a otro lado xD

"Listo, ya te rescate" anunció complacido el koorime

"Desde cuando la haces de héroe ¬¬" preguntó una no muy convencida Botán

"Desde que el gran hermano cerdo me ilustró con sus sabiduría" dijo solmenmente

Kurama estaba pensando muy seriamente en que iba a terminar igual de loco si seguía ahi...pobrecito xD

"Creo que tomaré una ducha..." expresó el Youko con una sonrisa afectada entrando al baño

"Baño.?" el rubio escucho una palabra entre su inconciencia y su cerebro o lo que no estaba moreteado trabajo a 1000 por hora "Kurama... Baño...LOS PERVERTIDOS?" El rubio se levanto como un trueno y se interpuso entre Kurama y la puerta del baño aun semi desnudo - -'

Kurama se extraño un poco "pasa algo?...por cierto, se te esta cayendo la ropa"

"PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Botán salio como de la nada y pateó de nuevo al rubio enviandolo a volar otra vez

Kurama sonrió afectadamente u

Moki, Ginji o quien sea quedo tendido a un lado mientras Kurama seguia rumbo al baño a pesar de los gemidos del rubio "No....baño......peligroso....".

Kurama entro al baño cerrando la puerta, no habia entendido bien al rubio asi que siguió. Se retiró la Yukata que llevaba puesta revelando su hermoso y bien formado cuerpo, quedando solo en un boxer interior de un tono rojizo que le sentaba de maravilla. Su cabello largo caía atras con elegancia única, y lentamente abrió la llave de la regadera, pero antes de quitarse los boxers....

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" el grito del baño se escucho por toda la casa OO

"Ey tu hermano o como seas" levanto el loquero el puño "que acaso no puedes poner ciertas reglas de moral en este antro?!!!!!!"

"AY DIOS KE WENOTE TA EL PELIRROJO....." el big bro bien metido mirando a Kuramita xD "AAA SI REGLAS MORAL SI SI PERO POS PA AGASAJARSE CON ESTE KURAMITA POS NI LAS REGLAS EXISTEN!!!" crassssssshhh otra vez la comunicación se cortó xD

Kurama corrió fuera del baño como pudo apenas safandose de las manos de Kuro y Yomi y llegando a la sala en prendas interiores, totalmente despavorido

Todos le miraron O.O

"Oyeme" el rubio se sintio algo molesto "Yo no estoy tan mal eh!! porke a mi nadie me mira!!!!" acoto aun semidesnudo

Todos estaban mirando al pelirrojo, asi que de nuevo nadie hizo caso al loquero que seguia rabiando o quien sabe que. La proxima vez la pondrían bozal. Kurama se puso totalmente rojo al ver la situación y SU situación, pero no podía regresar al baño, asi que estaba atrapado entre los que miraban y los otros pervertidos que no tardaría en correr hacia él.

Pero otra vez Hiei llegó al rescate!!!!! saltó en medio de todos y se llevó cargando al pelirrojo a otro lado, de no ser por el zopazo que se dio contra el techo cuando intento saltar otra vez - este no capta ¬¬U -

El rubio bufo y se levanto arrastrando a Kurama y Hiei a su habitacion llevandose su ropa, al menos alli no habria andie pervertido y el y Kurama podrian vestise por fin, menudo dia estaban pasando los dos

Hiei tenia ojos de espirales por el trancaso que se habia dado y estaba ahora en los brazos de Kurama que le veia dulcemente - si, el amor es ciego! -

"Como es posible que un chico decente y de su casa como yo alla venido a caer en este antro de la perdición, en tre tanta tonteria siento que me estan drenando la inteligencia y para colmo de males todos andan babeando por el tal Kurama, como si yo no fuera un cuero" venia diciendo hasta le cansancio. - Ja! Pobre ciego xD –

De entre las sombras una se movio por la habitación sigilosamente y de repente....

Mukuro salto sobre la cabeza del rubio para alcanzar a Hiei

"HIEISITOOOOOOOOO SERAS MIO!!!!!!!" grito como youkai en celo dispuesta a comerse al indefenso Hiei! OO

Kurama vio al rubio caido con ojitos de espirales y salto para que Mukuro no pudiera comerse a caperucito Hiei (XD)

Mukuro rabio cuando solo pudo morder la alfombra "guaggg jamas me ha gustado el sabor lo sintetico ¬¬"

Kurama tenia a Hiei en brazos y al lobo errr...quiero decir, Mukuro muy enojada por no poder alcanzar a su Hieisito caperucito Oo

Mukuro empezo aechar baba por la boca. Y amenazo con la mirada al indefenso Kurama "HIEI SERA MIO!!" dijo antes de lanzarse sobre ambos.

Sin embargo en ese mismo instante un gran golpe la dejo noqueada, era el rubio que se habia levantado (de tanto golpe en lac abeza ya habia quedado curtido de la inconciencia XD) y la habia golpeado en la maceta con su propia bacinica (es que Mukuro tenia tambien probelmas "humedos" nocturnos y la voluntad no le alcanzaba para llegar la baño .....)

Kurama sonrio afectadamente "creo que mejor me ire a cambiar" y dejando a Hiei suavemente sobre la cama saco algo de ropa para colocarse. Caperucito seguia inconsciente.

El rubio opto por hacerlo mismo que Kurama y empezo a terminar de desvestirse y empezar a vestirse "Al menso aqui no hay camaras" suspiro pensano esar en privacidad ...Que ingenuo XDD

"KURAMITA KE CUERPESITO TAN APETITOSO TIENES....ME KOMERIA EL........" shhhhhh la transmisión se cortó

Kurama casi salto fuera de su piel, las camaras!!!

De repente dos misiles salieron volando del baño como resusitados al escuchar 'cuerpo, kurama' y golpearon como moscas para alcanzar la luz contra la puerta de la habitacion FRRAAAKKK!!! se escucho fuertemente

"Otra vez a Kurama ¬¬'!!!!!" rugio el rubio pero luego recupero la compostura "Digo.....pervertidos!!!" trato de tapar "Por que nadie babea por mi " lloriqueo en sus pensamientos

"Kurama!!!!! te hemos de alcanzar!!!" golpearon de nuevo la puerta con la cama de Yusuke que habian despegado del suelo y la chocaron contra la puerta

Kurama se puso pálido, esos se habian salido de control!!!

Yusuke llego rapidamente "OIGAN ESA ES MI CAMA!!!!"

"Yusuke tendra que dormir con Kuwabara ahora..." dijo Botan suspirando

"QUE?!!!!!!! DEVUELVANME MI CAMA!!!" Corrio como despavorido para quitarles su ansiada cama xD

Hiei se medio levanto de tanto escandalo "NO ME DEJAN DORMIR!!!!!!" grito poniendose de pie, abrio la puerta justo cuando Kuro y Yomi envestian con la cama de Yusuke, pasaron por la puerta, Kurama y Hiei los miraron escepticos y chocaron contra la pared con tal fuerza que quedaron K.O. otro buen rato

Yusuke corrio hacia su cama. "La trozaron!!!!!!! y ahora donde dormire!!!!!!!" comenzo a lloriquear

"Oh Por Dios" suspiro el rubio, esta era un exceso "Oigan!!" les grito a Yomi a Kuro "despierten!!" comenzo a patearlos al no obtener respuesta

"Yusuke tendra que dormir con Kuwabara" reafirmo Botan

Yusuke se puso palido y temblo.

"Mejor no los despierten, si pasa eso iran sobre Kurama de nuevo" entraron los demas

"Quiero despertarlso a ver si le reparan al cama a Mizuke" protesto el rubio pateandolos con mas fuerza

Shizuru levanto una ceja "Y que haces tu desnudo?" pregunto echandole humo en la cara

Otra vez volvio Kuwabara a taparle los ojos a Yukina. "NO VEAS A ESE PERVERTIDO!!!" le grito a la pobre chica koorime

"Pervertidos ustedes que entran sin avisarrr !!!!" rugio el rubio y los saco a todos fuera de la habitacion excepto a Yusuke que aun lloraba la perdida de su cama y a Yomi Y kurnue que seguian inconcientes con miles de kuramas volando alrededor de sus cabezas "Ademas ni que no les hubiera gustado lo que vieron!!"

"Si valiera la pena nos habra gustado" expreso Shizuru sin interes y se dio media vuelta seguida muy de cerca por Yukina

"No vemos miserias!" se fue riendo Botan

"¬¬ GRRRRRRRR" rabeo el rubio mientras empezaba a tratar de vestise otra vez

Kurama se vestia de nueva cuenta, Hiei le miro de pies a cabeza, no habia prestado atencion a que Kurama estaba semi desnudo hasta ahora...y sin entender porque comenzo a sentir un extraño calor que le invadia el cerpo y las mejillas

"Hiei? te sientes bien?" pregunto un interesado y preocupado Kurama

"Claro que me siento bien estupido zorro, porque no habria de estarlo?" pregunto con fastidio

Kurama se acerco a el y le sintio la frente. "Pense que tenias fiebre...pero no es asi" sonrió suavemente al verlo

Hiei se puso aun mas rojo, pero con un infierno que no entendia porque!!!!

"No me toques estupido zorro!!!" grito tirandole la mano lejos y saltando fuera de su alcance "No me vuelvas a tocar Kitsune!" y sentenciando desaparecio igual de rapido que lo hacia siempre

Dejando a un triste y acongojado Kurama que no comprendia que hacia mal....

El rubio observo toda la escena y se acerco "Que paso?" pregunto asombrado

"Oh?..no es nada" Kurama sonrio suavemente como si todo estuviera bien, termino de cambiarse por completo, anudandose el cabello en una trenza, se veia mas hermoso "Ire a revisar el jardin" sonrio de nuevo y salio. Pobrecito Kuramita!!!!

Moki suspiro y luego volteo a ver a Yusuke "Oye ya deja de lamentarte por esa cama no es le fin dle mundo ¬¬" bufo

Yusuke se fue para arreglar los papeles del funeral de su cama, porque segun el hermano cerdo, merecia un entierro

Kurama se sento en el jardín observando las plantas y las rosas que habia cultivado, luego volteo al cielo, al parecer habian pasado mucho tiempo entre tantas cosas porque la tarde ya venia cayendo. Hiei le miro desde el arbol que estaba cerca, sin que Kurama lo viese, no entendia porque demonios no podia separarse de el tanto tiempo como qusiera, estaba comenzando a odiarlo

"A VER JERMANITOS DE LA KASAAA HABLA SU ADONIS" exclamo el muy idiota bien ilusinado antes de que una cuchilla volara muuuy cerca de su cabeza "AY WEY" expreso en susto "BUENO PS SOY YO GLUP...POS LA PRIMERA PRUEVA ES KE ORGANICEN UNA FIESTA ENTRE TODOS AHI TIENE PAL GASTO Y POS AI SE LAS ARREGLAN, PERO ENTRE TODOS ASI KE DESPIERTEN A LOS NOKEAOS, SI LA PASAN POS TENDRAN MAS DINERO PA KOMPRAR"

"Vamos a ver..." Genkai salio de la casa para ver a Kurama que habia escuchado y asintio a ella "YUSUKE IDIOTA, HIEI, YUKINA, SHIZURU, BOTAN, KOENMA Y KURAMA vengan aca que vamos a arregla esto" la vieja puso orden

"Yo tambien voy a participar?" pregunto el loquero

"DIJE TODO DESEREBRADO KE NO ENTENDISTE???" replico el hermano de la gran cosa

"Se dice todos geniesito, tu lexico y codigo son bastante restringidos" desprecio el rubio con altura "Y no se porke debo yo participar soy el especialista aqui no el payaso"

"PK TU ERES EL REMPLAZO DE MIKO, K NO VEZ K ASTA SEMEJANZA TIENEN, MIKO, MOKI Y POS YA, PONTE A TRAVAJAR Y DEJA DE PARLOTIAR, AI SE VEN" y flashh la voz se esfumo de nuevo

"Reemplazo de Kien?!!!" pregunto el psicologo antes de recordar "Oh si la loca suicida novia del amante de camas" suspiro "Miren estare en mi "caja" cuando necesiten de mi ayuda para algo de la fiesta me avisan si" y sin esperar respuesta el creido Moki salio por la puerta hacia el jardin

Yusuke se encontraba fuera vesitdo de negro enterrando su cama mientras el 'hermano cerdo' decia unas palabras "Oink, Koinko Oink" anuncio dramaticamente

"S, Si todo es muy cierto tu si ke la conocias bien " gimio Yusuke con cascadas de lagrimas en sus ojos

Genkai intentaba organizar a la otra bola de ineptos, con no muy buens resultados

"Shizuru, encargate de ambientar la fiesta" dijo Genkai

"Bien" comenzo echando humo de su cigarro por todos lados, total, las discos siempre tienen humo!. Todos la miraron con cara de ¬¬U...menos Yukina que la veia asi o. Todos miraron a Yukina asi O.o

Kurama entró a la cocina para poder hacer el pastel, a él nadie le habia tenido que decir que hacer, de hecho era el único que parecía tener más intelecto en esa casa

Genkai estaba exasperada del loquero y fue directo a la caja y la pateó lo bastante lejos para que el que no molesta fuera él "Aquí no das ordenes!!" mientras la caja salia volando al rincon cerca de la vaca

La vaca observo incredula y sin hacer caso siguió comiendo pasto alegremente

Shizuru tendría que ambientar la habitación, Botán se encargaría de la piscina - total ella era algo de agua o asi, y si no era no importaba - Yukina haría la nieve dulce - tal cual Hiei - Kurama ya habia comenzado a hacer el pastel. Koenma se encargaria de la musica. Mukuro, Yomi y Kuro se encargarían d ela diversión, según ellos --

"Oigan y yo que hare?" pregunto Kuwabara señalandose a si mismo

"Nada, tu eres idiota" dijo Hiei que había permanecido un poco más atrás

"A quien le dices idiota enano!! no veo que a ti te hayan dado algo que hacer!!" reclamó y se burló

"Ayudaré al estúpido zorro, deforme" sonrió Hiei cínicamente

"A quien llamas estúpido zorro?" Kuwabara proceso lento... "Ah no espera...eso fue a Kurama verdad?" el pobre ya se le habia sobrecalentado el cerebro

"No te esfuerzes, no sabes pensar" y dicho esto desapareció con su velocidad

"Ese enano me las va a pagar!!!" grito el pelos de zahanoria con frustración

"De que te ofendes si tiene razón?" pregunto presuntuosamente Kuro

"Tu callate avestruz con hemorroides!" exaspero el pelirrojo feo

"A quien le dices avestruz!!" Kuro lo reto afilando los dientes

"A ti! avestruz!!" gritó el feo

"AH!!! ya callense!!!!!!!!!!" Mukuro pateó a Kuwabara lejos, quien sabe porque siempre le tocaban los trancasos XD

Y se llevo a Kuro y a Yomi para el tiempo de la diversión! segun ellos...

Y Yusuke!!!...seguia de luto S

Kurama comenzó a cocinar el pastel con mucha dedicación, Hiei solo le veía de cerca algo interesado en los movimientos cuando Kurama cocinaba, no solo se fijaba en su rostro, sino en la forma en como con maestría hacia cada cosa, además de las sonrisas dulces que el pelirrojo le dedicó muchos tiempos, haciendo su rostro subir de calor y color. El koorime se conservaba con los brazos cruzados y cuando Kurama volteaba para verlo, Hiei desviaba la vista para parecer distraido en otra cosa, parecía que tenia fijación por el zorro porque no podía dejar de verlo, o quizas lo veía porque era la única persona en la que confió alguna vez, o...naw, no podia ser otra razón y ni siquiera sabía si la había.

"Hiei, podrias pasarme el azucar?" pidió muy amable y dulcemente Kurama

Hiei tomo el azucar y se la paso al zorro, pero sin saber porque tenia las mejillas rojas otra vez

"Gracias " sonrió el muchacho mas lindo de la casa

"Hn" Hiei se volteó lejos como si no le importara en absoluto

En fin, cada uno se puso con su tarea para ver que tal salía todo, finalmente la hora de la fiesta hubo llegado, Botan tenia lista la piscina, Koenma ya habia arreglado lo del sonido y la botana - puros chupirules con forma de chupon ¬¬' - Yukina habia sido un éxito con el helado, Shizuru habia llenado practicamente toda la casa con humo de cigarro y todos se estaba intoxicando xD

Kuwabara se la habia pasado de IVM - y veme a traer esto, y veme a traer aquello hehe -

Genkai había coordinado todo y se habia encargado de las bebidas, Kurama habia cocinado el pastel con éxito con una que otra ayudadita de Hiei que al final se fastidio y se fue otra vez. Yusuke seguía de luto.

"Kurama terminaste con tu pastel?" anuncio el loquero entranado con un sospechoso saco al hombro

"Sí" sonrio carismatico y señalo el gran pastel de 9 pisos que estaba en el centro del jardín "ya va a comenzar la fiesta" este chico era el unico amable de la casa

"Oh si" sonrio el rubio en respuesta "Tengo que usar la cocina un momento, te molestaria dejarme en privacidad?"

"Claro que no, tomaré un baño aprovechando que Yomi y Kuro estan en otro asunto" suspiró sonriendo afectadamente y salió de la cocina

EL rubio mantuvo su postura sonriente hasta ke Kurama salio del lugar luego echo trancas a todo incluso hasta las ventanas ...Que obsesivo y se preparo para cocianr kien Dios sabe ke...

Continua...

nxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnx

N. de A: A ver, por enesima vez tarde medio siglo! Y otra vez lo siento, y mas porque prometi a Inari sacar a Youko en este cap, pero ya lo tengo para el siguiente chica, el problema es que este se prolongo mas de lo debido jeje. Pero no te preocupes es la fiesta!!..y la diversión, se imaginan que pasara? Ja!. Muchas gracias por leer!.

Rakime-vh: hola! Y otra vez tarde mucho lo siento!!, pero ya esta, no es la cosa mas grande del mundo pero me falta imaginación últimamente. Tiempo? Ah! Porque entre la escuela, el trabajo, la tesis y los idiomas jeje. Gracias por tu paciencia y los animos.

Alex-wind: Ok tengo tres botos ya jaja gracias! En contra de Shizuru, Mukuro y Kuwabara, gracias por leer y claro, por votar!

Hikary: Mas Hiei x Kurama a la orden! Si me pase con la salida de Keiko pues..si ja! Pero ya se estaba tardando no? Ok voto en contra de Mukuro contado! Gracias!.

Inari-chan: chica ya te pedi las disculpas correspondientes, en el siguiente capitulo ya lo saco sin mas, con la diversión jajaja. Tu voto contra Yukina ya esta contado!.

Siesna: Youko en el siguiente cap. Como le prometi a Inari, otra vez lo siento snif, gracias por leer el fic! Y si, Kurama es precioso!

Ale-jaganshi: disculpa la tardanza pero de verdad entre falta de imaginación y quehaceres jeje, pero ya esta!.

AomeRL: es cierto! Ya pude con uno aquí viene el otro, aunque tarde un poco, realmente sorry, y gracias por leer.

Deiyofdeath05: que nick mas raro S, gracias por leer! Este fic si es de humor rara vez hago humor pero me nacio jeje.

A todos gracias por su paciencia y...VOTEN!!!!!!! Tnx, nos leemos en la siguiente!.


End file.
